O Véu de Hera
by Moulin de Cancer
Summary: Surge uma nova ameça e os cavaleiros de ouro terão de lutar contra suas amadas, que estão controladas por Hera.
1. O começo de Tudo

... O véu de Hera ... 

_Surge uma nova ameaça, Hera, esposa de Zeus, tenta se vingar de Athena.. Ela traz consigo suas ninfas que terão que lutar contra os cavaleiros de ouro. Mas, eles já se conheciam... e agora terão de lutar contra suas amadas..._

**Capítulo I - O começo de tudo... **

Mais um dia normal no Santuário, exceto por..

Athena: - RRROOONNCCC!!!! - ela dormia levemente em sua cadeira de Grande Mestre.

Shaka: - Athena! Athena!! - diz ele subindo as escadas da Sala do Grande Mestre.. mas como não anda de olhos abertos... BUM! - AAAIII!!! MEU LINDO NARIZ... - ele caiu..

Athena: - RRRRROOOOOONNNNCCCCCC!!!!!! - ela ainda continua a cochilar...

Shaka: - ATHENA! ATHENA!! PQP! Ela não caorda! - então ele joga o terço de sua mão direita na cara de Saori...

Athena: - QUE PORRA É ISSO?! AAHHH!!! UMA BARATA!! SOCORRO!! - ela se levanta e fica tendo uns chiliques por causa do inofensivo terço de Shaka caído no chão....

Shaka: - Não... NÃO É UMA BARATA!! É O MEU TERÇO!! - ele volta a pegar o terço e faz uma reverência à deusa..

Athena: - Obrigado, Shaka... Mas o que o traz aqui? - ela se senta na cadeira e manten-se calma.

Shaka: - Athena, eu vim aqui, porque estava meditando e senti uma presença maligna aproximando-se do Santuário... Acredito que outra Guerra Santa vem por aí.. Devemos ficar preparados..

Athena: - Presença maligna?!?!

Shaka: - Sim! Precisamos ficar alertas!

Athena: - Shaka, você andou tendo pesadelos de novo? Não há perigo algum! - falou ela procurando por algo no fundo da sala do Grande Mestre.

Shaka: - Pesadelo? Não! Eu tenho certeza!!! - diz ele batendo o pé! (os virginianos são tão teimosos...)

Athena: - Está certo... Mas eu acho que você deveria tirar umas férias! Aliás, não só você, mas todos os outros cavaleiros dourados também! - diz ela enquanto acha uma bolsa social preta com fivelas prateadas.

Shaka: - O QUÊ?! FÉRIAS?!! Eu... eu nunca tive férias! Sempre exerci minha posição de cavaleiro... não sei nem o que fazer, estando de férias..

Athena: - Sei lá! Faça alguma coisa.. Saia com os outros, viaje, faça compras, ou qualquer outra coisa! Tome aqui! O meu cartão de crédito, com valor ILIMITADO... Vocês podem gastar o quanto quiserem! Terão três dias de férias... o fim-de-semana para ser exata! Sexta, sábado e Domingo! Enquanto isso eu vou ver o que o Seiya anda fazendo na minha mansão...

Shaka: - Nossa! Estou sonhando! O cartão de crédito da Saori.. Então quer dizer que mão-de-vaca é a Saori, não Athena...

Athena: - O Quê VOCÊ DISSE??!?

Shaka: - Nada não.. Mas quem ficará para vigiar o Santuário?

Athena: - Bem... Aldebaran! Ele ficará para cuidar de tudo! Depois eu o recompensarei.. agora vá! Vou nadar um pouco na piscina...

Shaka: - Com sua lincença... - ele se retira da sala e vai até o campo de treinamento, onde estão os outros dourados...

**Campo de Treinamento**

Kamus: - QUE CALOR! A GRÉCIA É UM INFERNO!! JUSTO HOJE QUE O MEU FREEZER QUEBROU! VOU DERRETER!!

Miro: - Kamus, deixa de chilique! Estamos a uma temperatura de 25°C! Está até friozinho... Aioria! Não adianta se esconder! Estou lhe vendo daí! AGULHA ESCALARTE!!

Aioria: - PQP! QUASE VOCÊ ME ACERTA! NÃO ESTAMOS BRIGANDO DE VERDADE!

Miro: - E EU TENHO CULPA SE VOCÊ NÃO DESVIOU DO ATAQUE!

*Do outro lado do campo...*

Mú: - Eu estou quase... quase...

Deba: - Desiste, Mú! Você nunca vai conseguir fazer a Sala do Grande Mestre levitar com essa sua telecinése...

Mú: - Não! Falta só mais um pouco!

Deba: - Se você conseguir, vai ser muito engraçado ver a aguada da Saori gritando SOCORRO!!!

*Shaka: - VENHAM TODOS AQUI!! TENHO UMA ORDEM DE ATHENA!!*

Todos: - O que aquela vaca-pão-dura quer?

Shaka: - Ela ordena que os próximos três dias sejam de descanso para todos nós! Menos pro Deba, que foi o escolhido para cuidar do Santuário durante a nossa folga...

Deba: - PORQUE EU?!? Sempre suspeitei que aquela vaca não gosta muito de mim... Mas isso é maldade!!

Shaka: - Foi ela quem decidiu... E tem mais! Nós poderemos usar o cartão de crédito da Saori, com o valor ilimitado!! ^_^

Todos: - Que maravilha!!

Mú: - Então, o que faremos...

Aioria: - Compraremos uma Ferrari vermelha para se exibir com as gatas...

Kamus: - Não! Vamos comprar o meu freezer novo!

Miro: - Já sei! Vamos comprar um imenso BOLO DE CHOCOLATE*!!! - ele leva uma amigável tapinha de Kamus, no ombro..

Kamus: - Quando vai crescer, hein? Claro que não!!!

Deba: - O problema é de vocês! Eu vou conversar com a vaca... quero dizer Saori.. isso é uma injustiça!

Shaka: - Acho que devemos comprar algo mais útil, já que outra oportunidade será difícil..

Mú: - Vamos comprar um carro, algumas roupas e vamos para a balada!

Kamus: - Mas... e O MEU FREEZER?!?!

Miro: - E meu CHOCOLATE?!

Mú: - A gente compra também... o que vocês acham?

Todos: - BELEZA!! ^_^

Shaka: - Mas EU QUERO comprar uma nova estátua de Buda!

Todos então, foram para suas casas, puseram a melhor roupa que tinham.. (é difícil de imaginar..) e se reuniram na casa de Mú!

Miro: - Estamos parecendo uns mendigos!

Kamus: - É verdade só temos vestido trapos...

Mú: - Mas não podemos ir até o Shopping com as nossas armaduras...

Kamus: - Mas também já faz mais de um ano que não compramos roupa..

Miro: - É verdade! Mas olha... S" o AIORIA que ta com uma roupa melhorzinha...

Shaka: - Mas também ele ganhou da namorada!

Aioria: - É verdade... a Marin tem um ótimo bom gosto...

Daí eles foram pegar o buzú ( como são pobres esses cavaleiros...) para o Shopping perto do Santuário.. Depois de muitas horas... eles voltaram com as compras, e uma Ferrari vermelha..

Aioria: - Arrasamos... vamos fazer sucesso no mundo feminino! As garotas adoram carros caros... uma Ferrari, então?! Vão chover aos montes...

Mú: - Não sei, não.... Quando a Saori ver o quanto nós gastamos... TAMOS FERRADOS!!

Miro: - Desencana Mú! Daqui pra lá, a gente dá um jeito... Agora VAMOS PARA A BALADA!

Shaka: - Podem ir.. eu vou ficar limpando e lustrando a minha nova estátua de Buda! E vou aproveitar também para fazer uma faxina.. E escutar os meus novos cds de meditação...

Todos: - O QUÊ?!?! VOCÊ NÃO VAI?!

Miro: - Vai sim...Chega de tanta meditação, faxina, Buda! Você precisa se DIVERTIR! E expeirmentar um pouco dos prazeres que a vida tem para oferecer... GATAS!!

Aioria: - É isso mesmo! Você vai, nem que seja amarrado!

Kamus: - Não custa nada, Shaka! Então para quê você comprou aquela roupa de mauricinho...?

Miro: - Para ir para a balada e pegar muita mulher!!

Shaka: - NÃO! VOCÊS NÃO VÃO ME OBRIGAR!! AAHH!! BUDA ME AJUDE!! - ele sai correndo para sua casa, a sexta, e se tranca lá!

Todos correm atrás de Shaka! Mas quando tentam abrir a porta da Casa, ela está trancada!

Miro: - SHAKA! SAI DAÍ! PARECE ATÉ QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ COM MEDO!

Aioria: - TU TEM MEDO DE MULHER, É SHAKA?! HAHAHAH!!

Mú: - Parem! Deixe ele em paz! Vou tentar arrancar a porta... - nisso Mú se concentra para tentar abrir a porta, mexendo telepáticamente na fechadura.. quando...

Shaka: - PRONTO! SEUS PUXA-SACO DO INFERNO! VAMOS LOGO PARA ESSA PORRA DE BALADA! - ele tinha algo de diferente... acho que mudou de roupa...

Todos: - NNOOOSSSAAA!!! VOCÊ ES´TA DE OLHO ABERTO! NUNCA TINHAMOS VISTO SEUS OLHOS!! - todos surpresos...

Miro: - Uau! Tu ta um gato, Shaka! Se eu fosse uma mulher, te agarrava agora mesmo, e só largava amanhã!

Kamus: o.O! - ele dá um soco em Miro... (?!?!)

Shaka: - Bem... obrigado pelo elogio, Miro... - ele está completamente sem graça... e até corado!

Aioria: - DEIXA DE FRESCURA E VAMO SIMB"RA!!

Mú: - É isso aí!!

Eles correm para a ferrari vermelha... Aioria vai dirigi-la.. No caminho, são parados por várias mulheres, marias-gasolinas... que adoraram o carro... e os passageiros também... Em fim eles chegam à boate que tem perto do Santuário.. (já notaram como tudo é perto do Santuário... lugarzinho bem localizado, hien?)

Aioria: - Ta vendo, eu não disse que faríamos sucesso! - ele termina de fechar o carro, e acompanha os outros para dentro da boate...

Miro: - Agora, é hora da festa!! Vamos beber alguma coisa?!

Mú: - Só se for um pouco... não sou muito acostumado..

Shaka: - Eu também quero! Adoro beber de vez em quando.. - ele se serve de um copo de uísque com gelo..

Todos: o.Ô!!! O QUE VOCÊ BEBE?!

Shaka: - Claro que sim! Ou vocês acham que eu agüento meditar o dia todo sem nada para ajudar...

Miro: - Bem que eu sabia que você não era santo...

Kamus: - Tem uma mesa vazia ali!

Aioria: - Uau! Ta cheio de Gatas! Ei, tem uma olhando para você, Kamus!

Kamus: - É mesmo.. qual?

Aioria: - Aquela de cabelos pretos com o brilho azulado, que está com um vestido preto de sandálias altas.. nossa que pernas!

Kamus: - Ah! Agora sei quem é! Uau! Ela é linda! Espera ela vir aqui...

Aioria: - Vai até lá, otário! Ela quer dançar com você! - ele empurra Kamus para perto da garota..

Mú: - Shaka é melhor você parar! Já está na quinta dose de uísque e acabamos de chegar!

Shaka: - Não tem perigo.. tou derramando pro santo também..

Miro: - E santo bebe?!

Mú: o.Ô! 

*Na pista de dança...*

Kamus: - Olá! Como é seu nome?

Garota 1: - É Eileithya! E você?

Kamus: - Meu nome é Kamus.. pelo seu nome você é grega, né?

Eileithya: - Sim! Você não me parece grego..

Kamus: - Sou francês, mademoiselle.

Eileithya: - Gostei de você...Vamos para um lugar mais reservado.. aqui não conseguiremos conversar.. - ela puxa ele pelo braço..

*Na mesa dourada...*

Aioria: - NOSSA! O KAMUS SUMIU COM AQUELA GATA! COMO ELE É RÁPIDO! E EU QUE PENSEI QUE ELE ERA O MAIS FRIO...

Mú: - Realmente é impressionante! Aioria, você não devia estar aqui! Se a Marin descobre... vai ficar uma fera!

Aioria: - ELA S" VAI SABER SE ALGUÉM CONTAR, NÉ? MÚ?

Mú: - Não está mais aqui quem falou... - e realmente não está.. ele se levantou para pegar mais drinque quando... chegou no bar e encontrou uma linda garota de cabelos castanhos, que estava usando uma calça preta e uma blusa branca com um imenso e recheado decote! Ela olhou para o cavaleiro e acenou para que ele chegasse perto...

Aioria: - OLHA O MÚ! QUEM DIRIA QUE ELE ARRUMARIA, ALGUÉM TÃO RÁPIDO...

Miro: - Só restou a gente! Vamos dar uma volta... e ver como o Kamus, ta se saindo...

Aioria: - Não fique com ciúmes, Miro! Depois ele volta e dá toda a atenção para você...

Miro: - CUIDADO COM O QUE FALA!!

E os dois saíram da mesa se perdendo na multidão.. Mas eles se esqueceram do Shaka...

Shaka: - "timos amigos eu, tenho... Me deixaram aqui sozinho... Buda me ajude...

E ajudou mesmo... alguns segundos depois que Aioria e Miro saíram da mesa, uma linda mulher chegou e se sentou na mesa, com Shaka... Ela tinha cabelos ruivos longos olhos verdes, e estava usando uma saia vermelha de pontas e um belo salto agulha, e usava também uma blusa preta de alcinha parecendo um espartilho...

Garota 2: - Olá! Posso me sentar aqui... você me parece meio sozinho...

Shaka: - Pode sim! Meus amigos foram procurar pelo Kamus, ele parece ter se perdido... - dis ele corado e meio nervoso..

Garota 2: - Que bom que eles saíram.. assim posso conversar com você! Qual o seu nome?

Shaka: - É Shaka, e qual o seu?

Garota 2: - Daphne. Porque você está de olho fechado?

Shaka: - Ah! É o costume.. - nisso ele abre os seus lindos olhos azuis..

Daphne: - São azuis... são lindos seus olhos! Porque os esconde?

Shaka: - Bem... é uma longa história... Você deve ser grega, né?! Eu sou indiano..

Daphne: - Sou grega, sim... Indiano? Nem parece... - diz ela chegando mais perto..

Shaka: - Você quer alguma coisa? - diz ele chamando o garçom...

Daphne: - Não... apenas uma água de coco...

**No bar...**

Mú: - Oi, como você se chama? - pergunta ele para a garota que o tinha chamado..

Garota 3: - Me chamo Naiara. E você?

Mú: - Me chamo Mú! Como você é linda!

Naiara: - O quê?! Mú! Que nome exótico... obrigada..

Mú: - É todo mundo acha isso... você ta sozinha aqui?

Naiara: - Não, eu estou com umas amigas.. mas me parece que elas se perderam.. ta muito cheio aqui hoje..

Mú: - É verdade... Você quer dançar um pouco? A música está ótima!

Naiara: - Sim! Mas não sei dançar direito...

Mú: - Eu ensino! - e foram para a pista de dança...

**Numa mesa mais afastada do barulho...**

Eileithya: - Mas o que um francês faz aqui na Grécia?

Kamus: - Eu trabalho aqui...

Eileithya: - Aah tah... mas que mão fria! - diz ela pegando na mão de Kamus.. - Você está nervoso? Hu hu ...

Kamus: - É porque, digamos tenho pressão baixa... - diz ele sorrindo para ela.

Eileithya: - Então, seu problema deve ser crônico! Háhaha! Minha mão quase congelou... - diz ela tentando esquentar a mão...

Kamus: *gota* - Eu acho que sim... - ele ta meio sem graça...

Eileithya: - Mas... os seus lábios também são gelados...?

Kamus: - Bem... nunca pensei nisso... - diz ele passando a mão na boca..

Eileithya: - Posso saber?

Kamus: - Sim! - ele passa a mão dela na boca dele... - E aí?

Eileithya: - "Que cara otário? Vai ser mais difícil do que eu imaginei..." - Ah! É sim.. 

Perto dali, Miro e Aioria observam a cena...

Aioria: - Quem diria que o Kamus, é tão otário... a mina queria beijar ele...

Miro: - É verdade.. quem diria... Vamos embora!

Aioria: - Ta com inveja é? De quem? He he he... 

Miro: - AIORIA VOCÊ QUER MORRER, NÉ?! - ele se vira e esbarra numa gata de cabelos loiros meio cor-de-rosa, que usava um vestido branco com véus azuis meio esvoaçantes e uma sandália alta.. - Desculpe-me!

Garota 4: - Não é nada! Como é seu nome?

Miro: - É Miro. E o seu?

*Aioria: "Vou me mandar! Parece que sobrei... o Shaka deve estar sozinho... vou até lá!" - pensou o leão, que ao chegar perto da mesa, avista Shaka conversando amigavelmente com uma ruiva muito bonita.. - "Caralho!! Até o Shaka, ta pegando alguém... só eu sobrei.. isso deve ser mandinga da Marin.. acho que vou beber!" - pensou ele de novo e foi para o bar... se sentou lá, e...*

Garota 4: É Dóris. Você é grego, né?

Miro: - Sim.. que lindo nome! É bem delicado, igual a você..

Dóris: - Obrigado! Você é bem galanteador...

Miro: - Não me considero muito... quer dançar um pouco?

Dóris: - Sim! - e foram para a pista...

**No bar...**

Garota 5: - Você está sozinho?

Aioria: - Bem... digamos que sim.. qual o seu nome?

Garota 5: - Me chamo Sofia. E você?

Aioria: - Eu sou o Aioria.

Sofia: - O que o traz aqui, nesta boate.?

Aioria: - A esperança de encontrar alguém tão bela quanto você!

Sofia: - Obrigada pelo elogio.. você também não é nada mal.. (nossa, ela é cega?!)

Aioria: - Você quer alguma coisa? Uma bebida?

Sofia: - Sim! Um cálice de vinho branco.. adoro!

**Na pista... **

Naiara: - Como você dança bem!

Mú: - É eu sei, mas você aprende rápido!

Naiara: - Obrigado... - então começa a tocar uma música lenta...

Mú: - Músicas lentas são mais fáceis... é só me acompanhar...

Naiara: - Até que não é difícil... ^_^ - ela para e fica olhando para o rosto dele...

Mú: - O que.. que foi? - diz ele corado...

Naiara: - É que.. já me ensinaram outra vez que musicas lentas têm uma magia incrível... elas... - nisso, os dois rostos se aproximam e... um beijo acontece..

*No outro lado da pista de dança...*

Dóris: - Você dança muito bem...

Miro: - Tive ótimas professoras.. he he he

Dóris: - É mesmo, é? E qual a nota você dá para mim...?

Miro: - Dou nota.. 9,5....

Dóris: - Porque 9,5? Como eu posso melhorar... - diz ela corada...

Miro: - Assim.. - ele dá um beijo sedutor nela... e diz.. - Agora.. nota dez...

**Na mesa dourada...**

Daphne: - Você tem o costume de beber?

Shaka: - Não muito... porque?

Daphne: - Acho que você está ficando meio alto..

Shaka: - Nada disso! É apenas impressão...

Daphne: - Porque você ta evitando de olhos nos meus olhos? Você é tímido? Hu hu hu... - disse ela chegando mais perto dele..

Shaka: - Não... não é isso... é que quase nunca converso com garotas tão lindas quanto você... - ele ta meio sem saber o que fazer...

Daphne: - Porque? Um cara tão lindo quanto você deve ter milhares de garotas aos seus pés!

Shaka: - Não é bem assim...

Daphne: - Assim como..

Shaka: - Eu me dedico muito ao meu trabalho... - diz ele tomando mais uma dose..

Daphne: - Ah! Eu também... meu trabalho é tão estranho... - ela olha para ele e sorri...

Shaka: - Não quero nem imaginar...

Depois de algumas horas de conversa amigável.. quando ia rolando um clima... eles são interrompidos... 

As garotas: - Daphne?! Que coincidência!

Daphne: - Meninas? O que fazem aqui? Então quer dizer que estamos entre amigos? - diz ela corada..

Os outros: - Sim!

Aioria: - Não é uma maravilha! Lá fora nós temos uma Ferrari.. querem dar uma volta?

As garotas: - Não brinca... você está mentindo!

Aioria: - Não estou não! Vamos até lá!

E todos foram para o carro...

As garotas: - Uau! Que carro! É lindo!!

Eileithya: - Vamos andar nele? - ela pergunta para as outras...

Dóris: - É melhor não... a chefe vai ficar com raiva...

Sofia: - Não enche! Vai ser legal!

Daphne: - Não é hora de premonições, Dóris! Vamos lá!

Elas entraram no carro... menos Naiara e Mú, ele a teleportou para um lugar mais calmo...

Miro: - Ele sempre faz isso...

Aioria: - Deve ser para se amostrar... Vamos, garotas! Pra onde querem ir?

As garotas: - Você decide!

Aioria: - Então, vamos até o melhor lugar dessa cidade....

Continua...


	2. Se conhecendo melhor

** Capítulo II – Se conhecendo melhor... **

Após algumas minutos rodando na possante Ferrari, algo de errado aconteceu e...

Miro: - PQP!! AIORIA! VOCÊ NÃO ENCHEU O TANQUE!!!

Aioria: - É que eu achei que o carro viria com o tanque cheio da loja...

Miro: - VOCÊ É DEMENTE, É?!? Lá eles só põem o necessário para levar o carro até o posto mais próximo!!

Aioria: - E agora?!

Kamus: - VOCÊS vão até o posto mais próximo e compram a gasolina!!!

Miro: - São 2 da manhã, não tem posto aberto!!

Kamus: - Tem os 24 horas! E por sinal tem um posto aqui perto....

Aioria: - Tá okay! Nós vai e você fica! Garotas já vamos voltar!

Garotas: - Sim...

Sofia e Dóris: - A gente tá esperando..

Eles se foram... por sorte pararam perto de um parque com um laguinho... Sofia e Dóris foram para perto do laguinho... Shaka e Daphne foram para um banquinho da praça tomar um ar... Kamus e Eileithya ficaram tomando conta da Ferrarri... (qualquer ladrão que se aproxima-se do carro viraria picolé..)

Eileithya: - Mas que zebra, hein?

Kamus: - É verdade...

Eileithya: - Assim é melhor... hu hu... Adorei esse carro! Vocês devem ser ricos, não?!

Kamus: - Não propriamente... Sacre bleur! Como eles estão demorando, non?

Eileithya: - É... por mim eles não voltariam mais... mas você ainda não me explicou como consegue congelar as coisas...

Kamus: - É uma longa história... digamos que nasci assim...

Eileithya: - Mas eu adoro o frio... apaga meu fogo... – ela chega perto dele e olha profundamente para seus olhos turquesa com sobrancelhas animais... e começa a alisar as mechas azuis que pairam sobre o seu peito..

Kamus: - Você.. você não me falou quase nada sobre ti... – disse ele meio corado e nervoso, fazendo a corrente de ar em volta tornar-se tensa... até um pouco fria demais...

Eileithya: - Brrr... nossa! É impressão minha ou ta ficando frio aqui... ach.. acho que estou sem... sem ar... – ela desmaia por causa da falta de oxigênio no ar meio congelado...

Kamus: - Eileithya?! O que eu fiz!? Ela está gelada e pálida também! Está... está sem respirar!! – num rápido movimento ele faz uma respiração boca-a-boca nela e esquenta o ar que ele próprio tinha congelado, enquanto nervoso... Ela voltara a respirar...

Eileithya: - Aah.. o... obrigada... – mas ela ainda continuava na pálida e gelada... Então ele a abraçou fortemente na tentativa de aquecer seu corpo, depois de alguns minutos, ele consegue...

Kamus: - O mon dié! Você voltou ao normal!

Eileithya: - Obrigada por me ajudar... Kamus. Eu tenho problemas de falta de ar, em locais muito frios...

Kamus: - Isso não foi nada... – diz ele meio envergonhado...

Eileithya: - Mas bem que eu gostei dos seus lábios gelados... posso senti-los de novo..?

Kamus: o.Ô!! – ela o puxa para um beijo gelado...

**No laguinho..**

Sofia: - Olha só a Eileithya se dando bem!

Dóris: - É verdade... mas eu estou preocupada com você... Sofia!

Sofia: - Por que?!

Dóris: - Não sei bem... mas acho que aquele Aioria tem um segredo... algo que pode lhe magoar...

Sofia: - Ah! Isso é uma preocupação besta... ele é super gentil, além de que eu gostei dele desde a primeira vez que o vi no bar da boate...

Dóris: - Não sei não... Não se envolva com ele... é um conselho..

Sofia: - Que nada... preocupação besta... Lembre-se que eu nunca erro sobre alguém! – ela sorri para a amiga...

**No banquinho da praça...**

Daphne conversava alegremente e amigavelmente com Shaka...

Daphne: - A lua está tão linda hoje... ela está crescendo..

Shaka: ....¬ ¬....

Daphne: - Adoro a natureza! Principalmente a noite e... er... Shaka! Você está me escutando?

Shaka: o.O!! Estou!

Daphne: - Nem parece! Você estava imóvel e de olhos fechados!! Parecia dormir!!

Shaka: - Não! Eu estava atento as suas lindas palavras! - (mentira... ele tava dormindo mesmo!)

Daphne: - Sim... o que eu estava falando então?

Shaka: - Er... bem... CUIDADO!!

Daphne: - O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO?!!?!? - ela está gritando...

Shaka: - Ta vendo aquela JACA!! Ela ia cair na sua cabeça!! Eu te salvei!! - Explicando a cena: Shaka abriu os olhos e viu uma jaca que se aproximava da cabeça de Daphne, e num rápido movimento, ele puxa do banco e cai por cima dela na grama...

Daphne: - SAI DE CIMA DE MIM!! EU SOU UMA MOÇA DE RESPEITO!! - ela continua gritando... olhando seriamente para ele, ela quase levanta a mão para dar um tapa nele...

Shaka: - Nem vai me agradecer por eu ter salvado sua vida? Calma já vou sair daí... - disse juntando o cabelo e jogando para trás..

Daphne: - EU NEM CONHEÇO VOCÊ DIREITO! AINDA NEM NOS BEIJAMOS! QUEM SABE ISSO NÃO FOI UMA DESCULPA TENTAR ME VIOLENTAR?! - disse ela empurrando ele, a todo custo tentando se livrar daquele loiro lindo, tudo de bom (!!!) de cima dela... (nooosssaaa!! Como ela é burra...)

Shaka: - Não nos beijamos... não seja por isso.. - advinha o que vem agora? Ele beija ela! - Agora nos conhecemos?

Daphne: - NÃO! - ela dá um tapa nele...

Shaka: - Como você é nervosinha...

**Do outro lado do parquinho...**

Mú e Naiara estavam conversando, quando foram interrompidos por gritos histéricos... (curioso o fato deles estarem tão próximos dos outros...)

Mú: - O que é isso?!?

Naiara: - É alguém gritando... ei...é a VOZ DA DAPHNE!!

Mú: - Quem é a Daphne?

Naiara: - É a minha amiga que estava com o loiro na mesa...

Mú: - O Shaka? Ah! Me lembrei dela.. mas por que ela está gritando?

Naiara: - Não sei! Vamos até lá!!

**No tal banquinho da praça..**

Shaka estava ajudando Daphne a levantar e limpar sua roupa (a grama também solta areia...), quando foi flagrado por... todos!!

Naiara, Sofia, Dóris e Eileithya: - O QUE ACONTECEU DAPHNE?

Daphne: - É... bem... - ela estava completamente envergonhada...

Miro e Aioria: - O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM ELA, SHAKA?

Shaka: - Eu apenas a livrei de ter a cabeça esmagada por uma jaca! Vejam ali no banco... - e realmente a jaca estava espatifada no banco...

Kamus: - Só isso? Porque ela gritou?!

Shaka: - Com medo da jaca cair na sua cabeça! Oras! - ele estava corado...

Sofia: - Daphne, ele fez algo com você?

Daphne: - não... - ela está completamente ruborizada...

Dóris: - Ainda bem que não aconteceu nada! Ela é menor de idade, viu? Ela só tem 17 anos...!!!

Shaka: - Qual o problema, eu tenho 20 anos..

Kamus: - Por favor, Shaka, ela tem razão...

Miro: "Isso tudo e só tem 17 anos... uau!" - ele pensou maliciosamente...

Aioria: - Já resolvemos o problema do carro... Vamo simbora!

Dóris: - Queremos que vocês nos leve até o hotel! Já está tare e amanhã trabalhamos cedo...

Miro: - Mas já... - fazendo cara de cachorrinho abandonado...

Dóris: - Sim! Já está tarde... - ela não dá a mínima para a chantagem emocional do escorpião...

Nisso eles todos entraram na Ferrarri.. (me expliquem como cabe DEZ PESSOAS numa S" FERRARRI!!!) E os garotos as deixaram no hotel... e seguiram para o Santuário... a noite foi boa mas está acabando...

Aioria: - Bem, cambada! O carro fica aqui! - disse estacionando o carro perto da casa de Mú... - Qualquer pró, o Mú resolve... afinal é a primeira casa...

Mú: - Sim... eu já sei essa ladainha até do inverso pro verso...!

Shaka: - Bem, otários... bons sonhos... com o capeta!

Miro: - Isso porque é próximo de Deus... se não imagina...

Cada um agora se dirigiu para sua casa... Como sempre Kamus era um dos últimos a chegar em casa... Então ele foi com o Miro até sua casa...

Miro: - Me conta vai! Você pegou a nega?

Kamus: - Sim... mas quase a mato com o meu frio...

Miro: - HAHAHAAH!! Nessas horas tem que esquentar, Kamus!

Kamus: - o.o ... E você Miro?

Miro: - Aquela nega é um sonho... misteriosa... do jeito que eu gosto...

Kamus: - Só não assusta a garota com o seu fogo, todo...

Miro: - Eu sei... - nisso eles chegam até a casa de escorpião...

Kamus: - Tchau! Aqui é a sua casa... até a manhã!

Miro: - Tchau, Kamus! Boa noite... - ele dá um beijinho no rosto gélido do seu amigo... - Durma com os escor... anjinhos...

Kamus: - Até amanhã, Miro... você não muda nunca... - e ele continua sua jornada até a décima primeira casa... Mas... há algo que lhe incomoda...

Kamus: - Por que será que eu não consigo tirar aquela garota da mente... Nem consegui me despedir direito do Miro... - diz ele falando sozinho...

Kamus: - Até que enfim! A minha casa... nossa, como ta quente aqui... cadê o freezer novo? Vou liga-lo...

**Na casa de Virgem...**

Shaka está deitado na cama (será que ele naum dorme sentado meditando?! ^_^), mas...

Shaka: - Porque será que ela bateu em mim? Eu não fiz nada demais... Ah! .... Que sono... zzzz...zzzz...zzzz. - ele dormiu... tava tão chapado que nem trocou a roupa... (depois de tanta birita, é o mais normal...)

**Na casa de Leão**

Aioria sente que terá uma noite de insônia de crônica...

Aioria: - Ah! Cadê a Marin... ela sempre me ajuda quando não consigo dormir... Tem uma carta nova... de quem é? É da Marin! ^_^ !! - ele abre a telegrama e tem o seguinte conteúdo... "Tchutchuquinho!! Estou voltando na Segunda-feira de tarde... Vem me pegar no aeroporto? Te espero! Tchau, Marin.." 

Aioria: - Que bom! Ela volta na segunda... mas... e a Sofia.. eu nem disse a ela... ela me deu o telefone .... e agora? - diz ele sentado na cama, falando sozinho... quando o telefone toca!

Aioria: - Alô?!

Miro: - É um escorpião sem sono...

Aioria: - Miro! FDP!! Não tem mais o que fazer se não me abusar!! - disse Aioria sem muita paciência com Miro...

Miro: - O que tem demais? Eu estou sem sono...

Aioria: - Então porque não abusa o seu amiguinho gelado...!!

Miro: - VOCÊ QUER MORRER?!?! SEM PIADINHAS!!! - disse Miro ficando irritado...

Aioria: - Mas, eu também tou sem sono... vai fala o que tu quer!

Miro: - Não vai me dizer que o REI DO RONCO não consegue dormir?!?! HÁ HÀ HÀ!!!

Aioria: - REI DO RONCO?!? Isso NÃO É VERDADE!!

Miro: - É sim!! Porque você acha que o Shaka toma soníferos toda a noite? E o Mú que vai dormir na sala do Grande Mestre? Kamus faz uma cova de gelo e se isola? E eu... eu não consigo dormir até ir a sua casa e te dar um chute para tu virar de lado!

Aioria: - Ah... então é por isso que eu acordo com uma baita dor nas costas... e eu achando que era o colchão...

Miro: - Você ronca tão alto que ESTREMECE O CHÃO!!!

Aioria: - Mas... eu sou o CAVALEIRO DE OURO DE LEÃO! Faço jus ao meu nome...

Miro: - Tah tah... Porque você não consegue dormir... ta pensando naquela gostosinha, né??!

Aioria: - É... e MAIS RESPEITO COM ELA!!

Miro: - Xiii.... gamou mesmo, né?! Ela beija bem?

Aioria: - Não sei... ainda não beijei ela...

Miro: - NÃO?!?!

Aioria: - Não... Eu não posso trair a Marin... afinal estou com ela desde o tempo que o Seiya veio treinar com ela...

Miro: - É um puta tempo! Como tu consegue agüentar ela?

Aioria: - Miro...

Miro: - Tudo bem! Já sei... calado, Miro!

Aioria: - Eu não posso traí-la... mas me sinto atraído pela Sofia...

Miro: - Tu ta ferrado! O que ela tem que o atrai?

Aioria: - Não sei... o jeito dela... me lembra alguém.. que já perdi.. não sei!

Miro: - Cara, é melhor tu pensar bem...

Aioria: - Ela até me deu o telefone do hotel dela...

Miro: - Eu não sei não.... vou dormir... juízo, cara!

De manhã cedo, no salão do Grande Mestre...

Miro, Aioria, Kamus e Shaka: - POR QUE VOCÊ NOS ACORDOU TÃO CEDO?! MÚ?!

Mú: - Cedo?! São 11 da manhã! Eu tou aproveitando que o Deba sumiu!

Shaka: - Eu ainda tou morrendo de ressaca... PORQUE A GENTE ESTÁ AQUI!?!

Mú: - É porque eu queria saber porque você, Shaka atrapalhou nossa noite!

Miro: - Concordo!

Shaka: - Eu atrapalhei? Aioria é que não colocou combustível no carro!

Aioria: - É! Mas se você não tivesse avançado o sinal com aquela ruiva, estaríamos com aquelas garotas até agora!!

Shaka: - Eu salvei a vida dela! E eu não tenho culpa se ela é histérica!! Até levei um tapa!

Miro: - HAHAHAHA!!! UM TAPA?!?!

Kamus: - Miro... por favor...

Miro: - Eu não fiz nada...

Shaka: - Sim! Ela ficou com raiva e danou um tabefe na minha cara!

Mú: - Sinal de que fez algo de errado...

Shaka: - NÃO! - disse ele corado...

Aioria: - Tah... a gente acredita...

Kamus: - E agora como faremos para encontra-las de novo...

Aioria: - A Sofia me deu o número de telefone do hotel delas... como estam todas no mesmo hotel...

Mú: - É mas o que diremos?

Miro: - Que hoje de noite faremos um jantar para elas! À Luz de velas... mulheres adoram isso...

Aioria: - O que? A gente ir para a cozinha?

Shaka: - Da última vez no aniversário da Saori, quase destruímos a sala do grande mestre, com o forno que explodiu...

Mú: - Cozinhar não podemos... se encomendarmos?

Miro: - Não dá o cartão de Saori, já venceu...

Kamus: - Não tem problema! Eu posso organizar um fondue!

Miro: - FONDI? NÃO PODEMOS FAZER UMA FESTA BACANAL!

Kamus: - SEU IDIOTA! FONDUE É FEITO COM QUEIJOS COZIDOS NUM MOLHO!!

Miro: - Aah... deve ser bom... pode ser com chocolate?

Kamus: - Pode sim, Miro... - ela dá uma leve tapinha na testa...

Mú: - "timo! Se você pode fazer... melhor ainda!! Mas o que é necessário?

Kamus: - Um aparelho de fondue (eu tenho..), muitos queijos variados.. e principalmente vinho rosê de preferência! Além de material para os molhos...

Shaka: - Só não quero que tenha carne no meio....

Kamus: - Você só come o queijo com molho de carne, se quiser...

Aioria: - Só que não temos muitos queijos e vinho!!

Mú: - Tem uma conta da Saori naquela delicatessen da esquina... podemos comprar lá!

Aioria: - É pode ser... depois ela nos mata mesmo...

Miro: - Bem, então mãos à obra!

Kamus: - Eu vou comprar os queijos e os vinhos, e os materiais dos molhos de: carne, chocolate, frutas doces, rose e camarão... são muito bons! Aonde vai ser a festa?

Mú: - Aqui! Enquanto você vai, nós vamos arrumar e limpar essa sala...

Kamus: - Ta! Eu vou lá!

Assim passaram o dia arrumando o jantar... que se não fosse por Kamus, seria um desastre! Depois do almoço, Aioria liga para convidar as garotas...

Aioria: - Alô, é do Hotel Estrelas? Por favor o quarto 345.

Telefonista: - Só um momento..

Sofia: - Alô? Aioria? - ela está com um voz feliz...

Aioria: - Tudo bom Sofia? Eu estou ligando para chamar você e suas amigas para um jantar especial em desculpas àquela confusão da noite passada... queremos nos desculpar pelo Shaka.. ele foi indelicado com a Daphne...

Sofia: - Jantar? Que bom! Nós iremos! Nós já o perdoamos.. - disse ela mais alegre ainda..

Aioria: - Espero vocês aqui, então! Mais tarde eu vou busca-las de ferrarri... até lá!

**Na sala do Grande Mestre...**

Mú: - Miro! NÃO LIMPE O CHÃO ASSIM!! TÁ SUJANDO MAIS AINDA!! - disse Mú tirando da mão dele o rolo de passar...

Miro: - Foi mal... é que eu não sei usar isso!

Mú: - Bem se vê...

Shaka: - Olha, eu acho que já está limpo... agora como decoraremos?

Miro: - Isso é coisa de fresco! Não contém comigo...

Aioria: - Também acho...

Shaka: - MAS TEMOS QUE RECEBÊ-LAS BEM!!! FAÇAM APENAS O QUE EU DISSER!!

Aioria e Miro: - Sim... a barbie ficou nersovinha...

Shaka: - EU ESCUTEI!! MORRAM!! SEI SAN SARA!! - Miro e Aioria caem no chão desacordados...

Mú: - Não faça isso Shaka! Ainda precisamos deles...

Shaka: - Eu prefiro fazer sozinho... Já sei! Vou decorar aqui como se decora as festa lá na Índia!

Mú: - É.. mas a comida não combina...

Shaka: - Isso é o de menos... vai ficar bonito e luxuoso... Mas o que faremos com o Deba? Ela vai encher o saco...

Mú: - Eu já providenciei isso... mandei ele para o Brasil.. lá ele esquecer da gente... he he he ...

Shaka: - Muito boa, Mú! - disse ele providenciando toda a ambientação do salão do Grande Mestre..

**Enquanto isso na cozinha, Kamus preparava os queijos..**

Kamus: - Como é bom preparar uma comidinha sofisticada... chega de tanta porcaria! - disse ele cortando os queijos e colocando-os numa panela...

Kamus: - Não vejo a hora de revê-la... - disse ele corado.. - Não consigo tira-la da cabeça...

**

Depois de muitos ajustes, chega a hora marcada para Aioria buscar as garotas...

Miro: - Dessa vez você encheu o tanque, né?

Aioria: - Sim... não tem perigo...

Kamus: - Vá logo busca-las!

Aioria: - Sim... estou indo.. - ele liga a ferrarri e some do santuário em direção ao Hotel Estrelas, buscar as lindas garotas, convidadas de honra da festinha particular...

Continua...

***

Espero que este capítulo esteja melhor... Não perca no próximo capítulo! A festa dos Cavaleiros de Ouro!! Como são românticos, não?! Por favor deixem sua opinião, ela é muito importante!!

Moulin de Câncer

moulincancer@bol.com.br


	3. A comemoração!

**Capítulo III - A comemoração... **

Depois de pegar as garotas, Aioria estaciona a Ferrarri perto da casa de Mú, e com as garotas sobe as imensas escadarias das doze casas... Na comitiva seguem em frente Aioria e Sofia, e atrás Dóris, Eileithya, Daphne e Naiara. Elas estão passando pela terceira casa quando...

Eileithya: - Que lugar estranho..

Naiara: - É verdade... as casas tem um grande corredor e dos lados têm portas...

Eileithya: - Eu acho até que de um lado tem a cozinha e a sala e do outro tem o quarto e o banheiro...

Naiara: - Porque será que estam todas enfileiradas?

Eileithya: - Deve ser porque é uma espécie de conjunto habitacional novo... se não ... não sei!

Dóris: - É bastante curioso também, a disposição das casas... uma acima de outra!

Daphne: - Não agüento mais subir escadas... TÔ CANSADA!!!

Eileithya: - Não reclama Daphne! Essa festa só está acontecendo por sua causa!!

Depois de muitos degraus, elas finalmente chegam ao salão... Lá encontram os rapazes...

Miro, Shaka, Mú e Kamus: Como vocês estão lindas!! Sejam bem vindas.. - disseram eles babando...

Elas: - Obrigado...!

A decoração indiana contrastava com o requinte francês da culinária de Kamus... no centro do Salão foram dispostos tapetes e almofadas macios, no teto foram colocados panos como uma tenda... no tapete central, eles puseram o aparelho de fondue, bem como a prataria... (roubada do acervo particular de Saori...) Elas olhavam para o salão, e acharam tudo aquilo muito lindo...

Kamus: - Bem, garotas temos fondue e vinho, mas na mesa do canto temos outras iguarias.. Todas preparadas por mim! Por favor se acomodem e fiquem à vontade...

Então todos se sentaram ao redor do fondue, formando os casais conhecidos... menos Miro e Dóris que preferiram ficar num canto mais afastado...

Aioria: - Ei... Kamus, o Miro é bem amostrado, né? - ele cochicha no ouvido de aquário..

Kamus: - É... você não sabe o quanto... - ele sente suas bochechas pegar fogo, com o comentário do leão...

Aioria: - Xiii... sai para lá!

Eileithya: - Hum... Está uma delícia! Parabéns, Kamus... - dizia ela enquanto provava de comida..

Naiara: - Realmente! Nunca havia experimentado algo tão delicioso! - ela também saboreava a iguaria...

Kamus: - Er... muito obrgado! Eu me esforcei para fazer o melhor para vocês!

Depois de muitas conversas e de saborear as iguarias preparadas por Kamus, algumas coisas acontecem.. (não pensem besteiras!)

Daphne: - D"RIS! D"RIS!! Eu sujei meu vestido vermelho e agora?! - dizia ela com os olhos lacrimejando...

Dóris: - O que aconteceu Daphne? Não chore! Como você se sujou? - perguntava ela com muita paciência...

Daphne: - Não... não fui eu que derrubou vinho na minha roupa, foi o Shaka!!

Dóris: - Mas cara atrapalhado! Você não andou bebendo, né? Daphne?

Daphne: - não... NÃO!!! Ele foi se levantar para pegar outro prato na mesa e acabou...

**flash-back**

Daphne: - Pega outro prato para mim?!

Shaka: - Sim! - ele se levantou mas não prestou atenção onde andava e... tropeçou numa almofada! Ele não caiu mas soltou a taça de vinho em cima do vestido de Daphne, causando uma mancha enorme e terrível!!

Daphne: - PQP!! VOCÊ NÃO PRESTA ATENÇÃO POR ONDE ANDA?!!? AH!! MEU VESTIDO! BUÁÁÁ!!! - ela sai correndo...

Shaka: - Desculpe... DESCULPE!! VOLTA AQUI!

** fim do flash-back**

Daphne: - Foi isso que aconteceu...

Dóris: - Realmente... esse Shaka é desastrado..

Miro: - Já avisei a ele para andar de olhos abertos!!

Daphne: - Mas ele estava...

Miro: o.O!!

Dóris: - Bem... agora eu vou voltar com você para o hotel! Você precisa trocar de roupa!!

Miro: - NÃO! Eu acho que tem um vestido da Saori, no armário!

Dóris: - Quem é a Saori?

Miro: - É... é a prima de Mú, que às vezes passa uns dias aqui... ela sempre esquece alguns vestidos...

Dóris: - Já que você insiste...

Miro: - Vou pegar... - ele vai em direção a sala da piscina e abre um armário, lá ele encontra vários vestidos iguais e brancos... ele pega um e volta aonde estam as duas... - Só tinha esse aqui!

Daphne: - Branco? Bem, que podia ser outra cor..

Dóris: - Não tem problema está ótimo! Onde ela pode se trocar?

Miro: - Ali naquela porta... tem uma sala de vestir...

Dóris: - Venha Daphne, vou ajuda-la!

Daphne: - Ta... elas entraram na tal sala de vestir...

Miro: - Mas o Shaka, não tem jeito! - vou falar com ele...

Miro: - Shaka!

Shaka: - O que foi?

Miro: - PORRA!! TU É DEMENTE, É? Como é que tu derrama vinho no vestido da boyzinha, hein?

Shaka: - Foi um acidente... eu tropecei na almofada...

Miro: - Toma mais cuidado!! PÔ! Sorte é que tinha um vestido da Saori, se não elas iriam emobra!!

Shaka: - Vestido da Saori??! Essa eu quero ver... Duas?!

Miro: - Sim, a Dóris e a Daphne... a Dóris ia leva-la até o hotel...

Shaka: - Xiii... Foi mal cara... ei! Acho que elas estam vindo ali! - disse ele enquanto abria a sexta garrafa de vinho... para ele tomar, claro!

Miro: - Bebe muito não, hein? São elas! - diz ele apontando para Dóris que usava um lindo conjunto de calça e blusa risca-de-giz, e Daphne, agora com o vestido branco e decotado da Saori...

Miro: - Eu não falei que ficaria bem!

Daphne: - Obrigada, pelo empréstimo...

Shaka: - Como você está linda!

Daphne: - Obrigada... mas só acho que está um pouco decotado demais... - diz ela corada..

Shaka: - Não... está ótimo assim... quero dizer em você...

Miro: - Mais cuidado, hein? Shaka!

Shaka: - Ta... vai Miro!

Miro e Dóris foram para os seus lugares...

Dóris: - Cadê a Naiara e o Mú?

Miro: - Eles foram ver as constelações no telescópio de Mú...

Dóris: - Sim... Meu Zeus! Você comeu todo o pote de molho de chocolate! Não vai lhe fazer mal?

Miro: - Que nada... Eu sou chocólatra de carteirinha!

Dóris: - Você é bem estranho...

**Nos tapetes..**

Aioria conversava com Sofia, e os dois nem prestavam atenção ao que acontecia na festa... (ele não está traindo Marin...)

Eileithya: - Kamus, me passa aquele molho!

Kamus: - Olha aqui... - ele entrega uma pedra de gelo para ela...

Eileithya: - Ô KAMUS, VOCÊ CONGELOU O MOLHO!!!

Kamus: - Xiii... Foi mal... vou descongelar... - ele descongelou o molho, mas... não percebeu que o pote estava virado ao contrário! - DROGA!! - disse ele enquanto atestava que tinha se melado todo...

Eileithya: - HAHAHAHA!!! Você é bem engraçado... deixa que eu ajudo a limpar! - ela então, pega um pano e passa por cima da camisa dele.. - Nossa! Como você é forte...

Kamus: - É... é que eu adoro malhar. - diz ele meio corado, mas ao mesmo tempo sentindo-se quente...

Eileithya: - Huhuhu... O molho caiu até na sua calça.. peraí que eu limpo.. - quando ela ia limpar a mancha de molho, ele se levantou e..

Kamus: - É melhor eu trocar de roupa. A minha casa é perto mesmo! Já volto... você me espera? São 2 minutos só...

Eileithya: - Tudo bem... - ela sorri para ele.

Kamus: ^_^ - ele sai, mas não percebe que Eileithya estava o segue até a sua casa...

**Enquanto isso.. Aioria conversava com Sofia... **

Sofia: - Adorei essa festa!

Aioria: - Que bom que você gostou. Nós procuramos fazer o melhor..

Sofia: - Mas... você ainda não me disse uma coisa..

Aioria: [gota] - Qual? - ele está suando frio.

Sofia: - O seu signo! O meu é Sagitário!

Aioria: - É leão... Ah! Então é por isso que acho você parecida com alguém..

Sofia: - Eu?! Com quem?

Aioria: - Com o meu irmão Aioros que já morreu..

Sofia: - Mas por que?

Aioria: - Morreu por defender uma pessoa e um ideal..

Sofia: - Que triste...

Aioria: - E o pior é que eu nem despedi dele..

*Miro e Dóris continuavam batendo um papo.. (na verdade eles tavam se pegando, mesmo...).*

Dóris: - O que foi Miro? - disse ela após Miro ter interrompido um beijo.

Miro: - É... que.. sabe aquilo que você disse?

Dóris: - O que eu disse?

Miro: - Que se eu comesse chocolate demais... eu teria problemas.. acho que estou tendo!

Dóris: - Bem que eu avisei.. O que está sentindo?

Miro: - Uma forte dor no fígado!!

Dóris: - Isso é mal.. você deve estar intoxicado.. precisa de um remédio! Aqui tem?

Miro: - Não! Aqui não tem... só posso tomar remédios naturais.. sou alérgico..

Dóris: - Então onde tem remédio? Você ta ficando amarelo!

Miro: - Na minha casa! Por favor me ajude a ir até lá! - disse ele tentando se levantar..

Dóris: - Claro! Onde é sua casa? É perto?

Miro: - Sim.. é a oitava casa... - assim, eles foram até a casa de escorpião..

Alguns minutos depois, alguém nota sua ausência..

Daphne: - Ué?! Cadê o Miro e a Dóris?

Shaka: - Não sei... acho que eles saíram. O Miro não tava com uma cara boa... parecia passar mal!

Daphne: - Vamos atrás deles!

Shaka: - Mas, mas... ah! Deixa para lá.. vamos. - eles dirigiram-se para as escadarias da Sala do Grande Mestre. Mas não avistaram Miro e Dóris..

Daphne: - Vamos descer. Eles já devem estar lá embaixo..

Shaka: - Tudo bem...

Daphne: - Por que diabos tem tantas escadas aqui?!

Shaka: - É... esse lugar é bem velho.. Não tenho idéia do porque de tantas escadas...

Daphne: - São consativas!! - agora eles passam pela casa de aquário, mas... - UUUAAAIII!!! SOCORRO!!

Daphne que corre apressadamente pelas escadarias, pisa na barra do vestido, se desequilibra e cai rolando pela escadaria destras da casa de Sagitário.. mas quando cai, ela segura no cabelo de Shaka que também cai rolando junto com ela. Depois do baque, ao contrário do ocorrido anteriormente, ela é quem cai por cima dele...

Daphne: - Me desculpa.. eu pisei na barra do vestido.. - disse ela envergonhada.

Shaka: - Não tem problema.. mas por que puxou meu cabelo?

Daphne: - Foi a primeira coisa em que peguei...

Shaka: - Bem... agora estamos quites!

Daphne: - Como assim?

Shaka: - Ontem eu lhe derrubei, hoje você me derrubou! Mas ainda tah faltando algo..

Daphne: - Acho que sei o que é! - ela beija ele delicadamente, aproveitando cada momento.. - ...e agora...?

Shaka: - Agora nós vamos atrás do Miro e da Dóris!

Daphne: - Sim... - ela se levanta..

**Na Casa de Escorpião..***

Enquanto Miro gemia de dor no fígado, Dóris ralava para fazer o remédio:

Dóris: - Será que é assim que se faz? Droga, eu não devia ter faltada aquelas aulas de ervas medicinais... Bem, morrer ele não vai!

Dóris: - Miro, toma aqui e bebe esse chá todinho, viu? Você vai melhorar... eu acho...

Miro: - Tah... – ele toma o chá inteirinho. – Ah! Que gosto horrível! Parece lavagem de porco!!

Dóris: - Não reclama não! Eu não tenho culpa!

Shaka: - Miro! Miro! Cadê você, cara? – chamava ele enquanto procurava pelo escorpião.

Miro: - Toh aqui! – gritava ele da cama...

Shaka: - O que aconteceu, hein?

Dóris: - Ele tomou o molho todinho de chocolate e, passou mal com dor no fígado...

Miro: - Caramba, nunca doeu tanto meu fígado..

Shaka: - Eu já te avisei, para manerar no chocolate... Miro!

Miro: - Eu sei...

Shaka: - Vou voltar para festa, melhoras!

Dóris: - Cadê a Daphne?

Shaka: - Tah na festa! Ela me espera, até! – ele sai pela porta dos fundos...

Dóris: - Estranho esse rapaz, hein...

**Na casa de Mú...**

Mú: - Hoje o céu está perfeito! Dá para ver todas as estrelas...

Naiara: - É verdade... dá até para ver a Eileithya e o Kamus... noossa!! Como ela é safadinha!!

Mú: - Deixa eu ver! – ele começa a olhar pelo telescópio... - DROGA!! Kamus fechou a porta...!

Naiara: - Hahahaha!! Ta vendo no que dá, espionar os outros!

Mú: - É... eu sei...

**Na sala do Grande Mestre...**

Aioria: - Que estranho... todos sumiram!

Sofia: - É... mas eu acho que você ta meio nervoso... Quer me dizer algo?

Aioria: - Bem... é... quero sim!

Sofia: - Pode falar estou curiosa! - disse ela sorrindo para ele...

Aioria: - É... que eu... eu tenho... eu tenho namorada! Pronto falei! - disse ele se virando...

Sofia: - Você tem namorada? - aquelas palavras pareciam punhais penetrando seu corpo... ela pensou em correr, sumir dali, mas...

Aioria: - Sim... pode dizer que sou canalha... eu sei que sou...

Sofia: - É... eu não me importo! Desde que conheci você, que sei que ganhei um amigo... e se nutri esperanças... já não as tenho mais! - disse ela com uma tímida lágrima no canto do olho - Eu... eu só queria uma boa lembrança de você, Aioria...

Aioria: - O que você quer dize... - ele foi interrompido pelos lábios de Sofia...

**Nas escadarias da Casa de Sagitário**

Daphne esperava Shaka, que traria notícias de Miro.

Daphne: "Por que será que eu não tenho sorte... Sempre arrumo alguém mais estabanado do que eu! Aí acaba sempre eu pagando mico!!" - pensou ela.

Daphne: "Vê se pode! Além de eu ter sujado meu vestido vermelho, ainda sujo um vestido branco que não é meu!!" - pensou ela de novo, mas parou quando avistou Shaka...

Shaka: - Ele empacotou porque comeu muito chocolate...

Daphne: - Empacotou?!

Shaka: - Sim! Passou mal com muita dor no fígado... Mas porque você não foi até lá?

Daphne: - Por causa da minha irmã... ela enche muito a minha paciência e tenta me controlar demais...

Shaka: - Eu parece apenas se preocupar com você!

Daphne: - Preocupação demais...

Shaka: - Vamos voltar para lá...

Daphne: - NÃO! Eu... eu queria antes limpar o vestido...

Shaka: - Lá não tem onde você limpar mas na minha casa...

Daphne: - Vamos até lá! Eu quero conhecer sua casa!

Shaka: o.O! Tah mas vamos por um atalho…

**Na Casa de Aquário**

Enquanto Kamus trocava de roupa em seu quarto, Eileithya que o tinha seguido, assiste a cena escondida...

Eileithya: - Uau! Que costas!! Ele é bem forte... adoro isso... pelo porte ele deve trabalhar como segurança... - dizia ela baixinho...

Eileithya: - Hum... acho que vou entrar, não é pecado eu me divertir um pouco...

Antes que ele pudesse pôr a camisa, ela silenciosamente, chega perto dele, por trás... ela o abraça carinhosamente, acariciando seu tórax, e beijando-lhe as definidas costas...

Kamus: - Miro?!

Eileithya: *gota* - Por que EU deveria ser o Miro?

Kamus: o.O! - Eileithya!?! O que faz aqui? - diz ele se virando e olhando para os olhos dela.

Eileithya: - Eu lhe segui até sua casa, e não consegui me controlar ao ver tal monumento! - ela sorriu para ele e acariciou seu peito...

Kamus: - Eu... eu não sei o que dizer...

Eileithya: - Não diga nada, deixe o seu corpo falar por você... - ela o beija delicadamente, e ele então retribui o beijo mais ardentemente, procurando pelo fecho da blusa dela. Após desabotoar cada botão, ele gentilmente acaricia as costas dela, beijando-lhe o pescoço. Ela então, o joga na cama, e volta a beija-lo ardentemente... Depois de alguns minutos no pega-aqui, esfrega ali, quando a coisa realmente começava a pegar fogo... A CAMA CAI!!!

Kamus: - DROGA!!! Desde que comprei esta cama sabia que era uma porcaria... mas nunca pensei que fosse quebrar num momento tão especial... - diz ele franzindo as sobrancelhas divididas.

Eileithya: - HAHAHAHAH!! Você é uma figura! - disse ela sorrindo - Não... não tem prblema! Foi até melhor assim... -disse ela olhando para ele, agora seriamente. - Me perdoe pelo que vou fazer agora.

Kamus: - Mas... mas você não estava gostando? Eileithya!?

Eileithya: - Não é isso... talvez um dia você saiba... - ela agora assopra no rosto dele, tirando-lhe os sentidos, ele desmaia...

Eileithya: - Ah! Fica tão bonitinho dormindo... nossa.. acho que gastei energia demais, apagando ele.. arf... Qual a hora, hien? - ela olha para um relógio na cabeceira da cama... - 4h da manhã?! Está tão tarde... vou ficar por aqui mesmo... - ela, então dorme abraçada a ele...

**Na Casa de Virgem...**

Shaka: - Aqui é o banheiro, pode se limpar aqui! Ali tem toalhas limpas! - disse ele apontando para um armário na parede....

Daphne: - Como aqui é limpo e organizado... você quem limpa?

Shaka: - Sim! Adoro limpeza, limpeza! Bem... vou estar lhe esperando... - ele sai e entra em outra porta...

Daphne: - Droga de regra idiota!! Quer dizer que eu não vou poder ter ninguém até o resto da minha vida?! - diz ela falando sozinha e lavando o vestido...

Daphne: - Até que ele é bonitinho... quero dizer gato mesmo!! E eu só posso dar uns beijinhos? Droga! Mil vezes droga!! - ela continua a falar sozinha... - Pronto! Terminei! Será que tem algo para que eu possa secar esse vestido? - ela começa a remexer num armário... lá encontra, vários cremes de alisamento, uma chapinha, muitos cremes de tratamento para cabelos extremamente secos, e curiosamente, uns tubos de água oxigenada... ah! E por fim o tal secador... - Nossa... ele realmente tem trabalho para manter aquele cabelo em ordem... mas com esse secador eu vou secar meu vestido!!

Daphne: - Bem, agora eu vou atrás do Shaka e... e depois eu tomo um banho naquele rio miserável e volto a ser pura de novo! Hera não vai nem saber!! - ela ainda continua a falar sozinha, mas depois de quase uma hora para secar o vestido no secador de cabelos, ela sai do banheiro e vai procurar por Shaka.

Ela o procura por todos lados, da enorme casa de Virgem, e quando entra no quarto, ela o vê sobre a cama...

Daphne: - Nossa! Como é está lindo... está dormindo! Parece um anjinho... Ah! Acho que demorei demais para secar meu vestido... hehehe... mas que pena está dormindo... - disse ela falando baixinho...

Daphne: - Mas fazer o que vou esperar ele acordar...

**Na Sala do Grande Mestre**

Após a longa recordação de Sofia, Aioria fica sem ação, apenas olhando para ela como se fosse um bobo...

Sofia: - Bem... agora já está tarde.. preciso voltar... você me leva de volta, Aioria?

Aioria: - Hã... sim... vamos... - ele ainda está como um babaca...

Eles saem da sala do Grande Mestre, e descem pelas casas, na casa de aquário não encontram nada, na casa de escorpião...

Sofia: - Dóris? O que faz aqui? - disse ela olhando surpresa para a amiga.

Dóris: - O Miro teve problemas com o chocolate e eu vim até para medicá-lo... e você?

Sofia: - Eu estou indo embora.. vem comigo!

Dóris: - Vou sim, pois ele já dormiu e acho que não vai mais ter problemas...

Sofia: - Certo! Vamos!

Agora os três descem pelas escadarias das casas... passam pela casa de virgem, mas também não encontram nada... Quando estão passando pela casa de Áries...

Dóris: - Naiara! Venha comigo, já estamos indo!

Naiara: - Já?! Tudo bem! Tchau, Mú! Até outra oportunidade... - ela se despede dela com um beijo beeeemmmm profundo....

Mú: - Tchau... amanhã eu ligo para você!

Dóris: - Vamos! Naiara!

Bem, depois eles entram no carro e Aioria as leva de volta ao hotel... Lá no quarto 345...

Dóris: - Cadê a Daphne e a Eileithya?

Sofia: - Elas devem estar chegando... não se preocupe..

Dóris: - Sei... acho melhor que dormir para não ter raiva...

Naiara: - Isso mesmo! Amanhã você conversa com elas...

Dóris: - Tem razão...

Assim termina a festinha dos dourados... mas e amanhã? Continua!

*******

Oi! Sou moulin, e não sei se esse capítulo realmente ficou bom... mas fiz o melhor! O próximo capítulo será recheado... Marin volta... e conhece Sofia! O pau rola... não perca!!

moulincancer@bol.com.br


	4. Tarde de domingo

**Capítulo IV – Tarde de domingo... **

Enquanto todos dormiam no Santuário, Miro não tinha uma boa noite de sono. Ele ainda sentia dores no fígado, e para completar estava com muita febre e uma terrível dor de cabeça...

Miro: - Droga de chocolate! Nunca fiquei tão mal quanto agora... Acho que preciso de um tratamento, não posso comer mais! – ele se levanta da cama e se olha no espelho, parecia um fantasma! Estava branco e com os olhos roxos...

Miro: - Caramba! Pareço um monstro!! Ah... minha cabeça... será que tem mais daquele chá? Meu deus! Até a Antares (unha que ele usa para dar a última picada...) ta roxa!!! A minha unha está roxa!!! Será que vou morrer?!?! Não...

Miro: - Acho que tomei o chá todinho... droga! – ele vasculhou toda a cozinha e não achou absolutamente nada!

Miro: - Será que o Kamus tem algum remédio? Vou até lá... brrr... que frio! – Miro segue então para a casa de aquário... Chegando lá, ele procura por Kamus, e o encontra no quarto e...

Miro: - Não... não... não é o que eu estou vendo! Não posso acreditar!! – diz ele com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e um aperto no coração. – Não acredito como ele pôde fazer isso comigo?! Não... não é verdade! – a cena que o escorpião assistia era a de Kamus dormindo profundamente, com Eileithya ao seu lado abraçando-o...

Miro: - Até a cama que comprei com ele, eles... eles conseguiram quebrar?! Não mereço ver isto, não mais! – ele sai correndo da casa de Aquário, em prantos.

***

O Sol já estava quase a pico, quando as belas-adormecidas... quero dizer... cavaleiros de ouro, acordavam de seus belos sonhos...

Na casa de Aquário, Kamus acaba de abrir os olhos e começava a se lembrar do ocorrido na noite anterior...

Kamus: - Cadê a Eileithya? – ele olha de lado e percebe que ela está dormindo ainda. – Ah! Ela parece um anjo... mas, mas esse perfume eu conheço! É do Miro! O Miro?! O Miro esteve aqui?! .... Mon dié! Ele me viu com a Eileithya!

Kamus: - Tenho que procura-lo! Espero que ela continue a dormir... – ele sai da cama e quando está perto da porta do quarto... – Oh! Preciso colocar uma calça! Não posso sair por aí de cueca... Athena me mataria, e me mandaria para o Cabo Suinon!!

Kamus sai de sua casa e na casa de Capricórnio avista um homem caído no chão... Ele corre até lá para ver quem é...

Kamus: - MIRO!! O QUE ACONTECEU?! – o jovem escorpião estava inconsciente caído no chão, seu corpo pegava fogo, numa baita febre!

Kamus: - Você está pegando fogo! Por que não está na cama?! – Kamus, então carrega Miro até a casa de Escorpião. Lá o põe na cama, dá-lhe um remédio para febre, e aplica compressas geladas...

Após várias compressas geladas, Miro finalmente volta a si, e vê Kamus esfriando mais compressas para febre.

Miro: - Kamus? O que faz aqui?

Kamus: - Miro?! Você está melhor?

Miro: - Um pouco... mas o que faz aqui? Vai deixar sua garota sozinha?

Kamus: - Minha garota? O que dizer com isso? – disse ele com as sobrancelhas arqueadas

Miro: - Eu vi vocês dormindo juntos, pareciam bem cansados...

Kamus: - Não é nada do que você está pensando... e eu... eu apenas estou com ela porque me simpatizei!

Miro: - Mentira! Você está gostando dela... você... você me traiu!

Kamus: - Não é nada disso... não aconteceu nada entre eu e Eileithya, não me lembro bem mas eu sei disso!

Miro: - Não adianta tapar o sol com a peneira... você me esqueceu e agora também vai brincar com ela... do mesmo jeito que brincou comigo... – disse Miro delirando já que sua febre voltara...

Kamus: - Não é bem assim que são as coisas, eu nunca te traí! Miro!

Miro: - Então me prove que você nunca me traiu!

Kamus: - Você não confia em mim? – ele olhava para Miro com um olhar gélido, de dar dó! - Então não nunca mais falarei com você!

Miro: - Não! Tudo menos isso! Nossa! Eu nunca tinha visto este olhar no seu rosto. É muito frio... Por favor não faça isso!

Kamus: - Se você não confiar em mim, não falo mais com você! – disse ele não se importando com os sentimentos do amigo ciumento, mas também percebendo que Miro está delirando de febre novamente. - Aliás, não olho mais para você!

Miro: - Ta bom... não quero brigar com você, Kamus. Eu já estou melhor... pode ir...

Kamus: - Fique certo de uma coisa, eu gosto dela e não vou deixar de falar com você! Agora descanse, a febre já ta voltando de novo...

Miro: - Sim... me desculpe pelo chilique... – ele adormeceu.

Kamus: - Você não muda nunca, Miro...

**Na Casa de Virgem...**

Os raios de sol entravam pela janela, iluminada o quarto com cores douradas e amarelas. Eram 6h da manhã, quando os raios de sol batiam na cara de Shaka...

Shaka: - PQP!!! Esqueci de fechar a janela de novo! – ele acaba de acordar com a luz nos seus olhos... – Ai que ressaca... tenho que passar mais de um mês longe das bebidas... - ele olha para o lado e vê Daphne adormecida, sentada no chão apoiada na cama apenas com os braços e cabeça.

Shaka: - Daphne?! Xiiii.... devo ter cochilado enquanto a esperava, aí ela também adormeceu... Vou coloca-la para dormir na minha cama, se continuar a dormir assim pode se sentir mal quando acordar! - ele a coloca em sua cama delicadamente para não acorda-la.

Shaka: - Ela fica com rosto de criança quando dorme. Pensando bem, ela é uma criança! ... acho que preciso de um banho... - ele sai do quarto e vai para o banheiro.

**Na Casa de Mú**

Mú que ainda estava dormindo, acorda com estranhos barulhos, que pareciam vir do lugar onde o carro foi estacionado por Aioria. Com o susto ele cai da cama, se espatifa no chão...

Mú: - DROGA!! Já é a sexta touca de dormir que rasgo! Assim vou passar horas para pentear esse cabelo! - ele tenta amarrar o seu enorme crin...quero dizer, cabelo lavanda.

Mú: - Que diabos de barulhos foram esses?! Vou avariguar! - chegando ao lugar dos barulhos ele...

Mú: - AIORIA?! VOCÊ ESTÁ TENTANDO ROUBAR O CARRO!?!

Aioria: - NÃO! Eu só ia pegar a Ferrari emprestado. E...AHAHAHAHA!!! VOCÊ DORME DE CUEQUINHA DE CARNEIRINHOS, MÚ?!?! QUE RIDÍCULO! HAHAHAAHH!!! 

Mú: *gota* - olhando para baixo e tendo certeza do micão que estava pagando agora... e corre até sua casa para por um roupão. Agora definitivamente vestido...

Mú: - Ia pegar emprestado sem pedir? É o mesmo que roubar!

Aioria: - Não é não... Uma coisa é uma coisa é uma coisa, outra coisa é outra coisa!

Mú: - Tah... eu já sei! Para que você quer o carro emprestado?

Aioria: - É para pegar a Marin no aeroporto! Ela vai voltar do Japão hoje!

Mú: - Tudo bem... mas sem se amostrar, o carro é de todos os cavaleiros de ouro, não só seu....

Aioria: - Valeu, Mú! Tenho uma hora para chegar no aeroporto! Até! - ele dá uma amigável batidinha no ombro do amigo, e sai correndo do santuário! (é claro que com o carro....)

Mú: - Vou dormir! - ele entra na casa de Áries, tranca a porta e põe uma placa: "Não pertube estou hibernando..."

**Na Casa de Kamus:**

Kamus entre em seu quarto e vê Eileithya ainda adormecida no leito. Ele passa alguns instantes comtemplando-a em seu sono, chega perto começa a acariciar seus negros cabelos, quando ela abre os seus olhos azuis e fita-o...

Kamus: - Não há beleza maior em minha vida, do que vê-la perto de mim... - ele sorri ternamente.

Eileithya: - Cavalheiro, hein?! Hehehe... eu devo estar lindíssima com cara de quem acordou agora...

Kamus: - Você é linda de qualquer jeito... - ele solta um olhar malicioso para ela.

Eileithya: - É mesmo, né... talvez eu acredite! - ela puxa ele para um beijo.

Eileithya: - Me diz uma coisa! Você tinha me dito que era francês, não?

Kamus: - *Oui, mademoiselle! Que voulez-vous?* - ele diz sorrindo... (Sim, senhorita! O que deseja?)

Eileithya: - Não fala assim que me deixa louca! Seu bobo... Mas então como os franceses beijam suas amadas?

Kamus: - Assim... - um sorriso malicioso se forma nos lábios dele. Logo ele a puxa para um beijo, diferente mas maravilhoso... com a língua, ele explora a boca dela delicadamente. Ela faz o mesmo, tocando carinhosamente a língua dele...

Eileithya: - Hum... que maravilha! Eu devia ter perguntado isso logo...

Kamus: - Você é melhor do que qualquer coisa! - ele diz sorrindo...

**Enquanto isso no aeroporto, Aioria esperava pelo vôo de Marin, que ainda demoraria 40 minutos.

Aioria: - Puxa vida... Quanto tempo falta para o avião chegar? - diza ele pensativo.

Autofalante: "O vôo 734 - Japão - Grécia, chega em 35 minutos."

Aioria: - Isso tudo! Mas qual é a porta de desembarque?

Autofalante: "Desembarque no Portão 03"

Aioria: - Não sei por que, tenho a impressão que o autofalante ta falando comigo!

Autofalante: "Repetindo, o vôo 734 Japão - Grécia com desembarque no Portão 03, chega em 30 minutos!"

Aioria: - Acho que estou maluco... Ainda tenho 30 minutos... Vou comprar algo para ela...

Aioria: - Ainda bem que consegui roubar o cartão da Saori... eu sou demais! - ele olha todas as lojas procurando algo que se pareça com Marin, e no final...

Aioria: - Consegui! Este presente ela vai amar! São lindas, iguais a ela!

Autofalante: "Vôo 734 Japão - Grécia com desembarque no Portão 03, chega em 10 minutos..."

**No quarto de Shaka...**

Daphne que acabara de acordar, percebeu que está sozinha na cama de Shaka e...

Daphne: - O que eu faço aqui?! Me lembro de ter me sentado no chão e adormecido... NÃO! Será que...? - ela põe a mão na boca e começa a se desesperar...

Daphne: - Não... o que eu estou pensando? Ele não faria isso... Nossa, como está tarde! Dóris deve estar uma arara...

Daphne: - Quer saber?! Ela que se foda!! Vou é aproveitar... mas cadê ele? Hum... nesses lençóis tem o cheiro dele... que gostoso! - ela sai do quarto e procura por Shaka, mas ela não o encontra. Em compensação na mesa da cozinha...

Daphne: - Noossaa!! Parece que eu estou num banquete de um palácio indiano! Que mesa linda! Ei, tem um bilhete... - ela pega o bilhete e lê: "Esta mesa é para você!" - Para mim? Que gentil... como ele advinhou que eu como pra caramba quando acordo?

Daphne: - Vou devorar! - ela começa a comer tudo que tinha na mesa... (as comidas, é claro.. para ser mais exata, as frutas...)

**No Hotel Estrelas**

As garotas tinham acabado de acordar...

Sofia: - Como está tarde!

Dóris: - Com certeza... e até agora nada da Daphne... vou repreende-la!

Naiara: - Dóris, a Daphne não é tão criança assim... ela já sabe se cuidar!

Dóris: - Pode até ser... mas eu sou responsável por ela!

Sofia: - Responsável, não carcerária!

Naiara: - Por que você não dá um voto de confiança a ela? Ao invés de controla-la sempre!

Dóris: - Bem... eu...

Sofia: - Eu concordo! Dá uma chance para ela!

Dóris: - Está bem! Não vou procura-la. Mas se anoitecer e ela não aparecer, vou atrás!

Sofia e Naiara: - Muito bom!

Dóris: - Mas não posso nem ao menos saber onde ela está?!

Sofia: - Pode. – Sofia então, pega um espelho e nele coloca três penas de pavão, que somem no espelho e uma imagem se forma, era Daphne! Ela estava saindo da Casa de Shaka e indo para um lugar parecido com um jardim, ela está tão alegre! Ninguém nunca tinha a visto assim...

Dóris: - Já sei onde é! Ela está com aquele loiro, na casa dele?!

Naiara: - Não liga não... olha o voto! Lembra?! Mas Sofia, mostra aí, a Eileithya!

Sofia: - Tah... – a imagem formada no espelho muda, e aparece Eileithya. Ela parecia conversar com um rapaz de cabelo azul e sobrancelhas bifurcadas, numa cozinha?! Ele parecia preparar algo no fogão...

Naiara: - Mas essa Eileithya não muda... que safada! Não sei como ela ainda permanece com Hera...

Dóris: - Depois cuidamos delas... Agora vamos nos divertir um pouco! Lá fora temos sol e piscina!! Afinal de contas é o nosso último dia de folga!!

Sofia e Naiara: - ÊÊÊÊÊE!!!!! Vamo simbora!!!

**Na casa de Kamus...**

Enquanto Eileithya tomava um banho, Kamus utilizava seus dotes culinários preparando algo para Eileithya comer. Debaixo do chuveiro, ela pensa...

Eileithya: "não sei porque... mas tenho a impressão de ter sido observada agora a pouco. Oras, mas é claro! Foram as meninas! Claro! Eu não apareci ainda, devem estar preocupadas... mas tinham que ver o que eu fazia?! Se fosse algo imortante?"

Eileithya: "Acho que vou dizer que estou voltando... infelizmente..." – ela desliga o chuveiro, sai do banho e se concentra. Enquanto isso, Sofia, Dóris e Naiara que nadavam na piscina, escutaram a voz de Eileithya em seus pensamentos:

"Meninas! Eu estou voltando para o hotel... não se preocupem!"

Dóris: - É a Eileithya! Ela disse que está voltando para o hotel. Escutaram?

Sofia e Naiara: - Sim.

Dóris: - Mas, N"S vamos atrás delas!

Sofia e Naiara: - Por que?!

Dóris: - Porque Eileithya nunca avisa que vai voltar...

De volta a Casa de Aquário:

Eileithya: "Pronto! Agora elas vão ficar me esperando, e não vão mais me espionar!"

Eileithya: "Hum... que cheiro gostoso! Ta vindo da cozinha!" – ela então, segue o aroma...

Eileithya: - Que maravilha! Assim sempre virei aqui atrás do cardápio! – ela sorri.

Kamus: - Mas só do cardápio? E do cozinheiro?

Eileithya: - Também... – ela o beija rapidamente.

Kamus: - Sente-se ali, está quase pronto!

Eileithya: - Sim... mas por que você usa 5 luvas de cozinha nas mãos?

Kamus: - Ah! É porque eu tenho sensibilidade à panelas quentes... e, terminei!

Eileithya: - Hahahahah... ou é porque você poderia congelar a comida?

Kamus: - Também é por isso... – ele fala envergonhado...

Eileithya: - Você é bem estranho, e adoro coisas excêntricas... Nossa! Uma garrafa de vinho?!

Kamus: - Para completar o clima... – ele serve para ela uma taça de vinho, e é claro resfriada na hora...

Eileithya: - Você quer me embebedar, hein?

Kamus: - Eu nunca faria isso...

Eileithya: - Eu acredito... mas olhe, assim vai me deixar mal acostumada!

Kamus: - Não importa, adoro cuidar de pessoas manhosas...

**Na casa de Escorpião**

Miro já se sentia bem, e até disposto quando o telefone tocou...

Miro: - Alô?!

Dóris: - Alô, Miro? É a Dóris! Você melhorou?

Miro: - Dóris?! Que bom... tudo bem contigo? Eu já estou me sentindo melhor...

Dóris: - Sim... mas eu poderia ficar melhor... sabe como?

Miro: - Sei... aqui do meu ladinho...

Dóris: - Exatamente! - "Como ele é convencido!" ela pensou...

Miro: - Hum... então me diga onde você está que eu vou te pegar, para a gente sair...

Dóris: - NÃO! É... eu vou até aí... a que horas eu posso passar na sua casa?

Miro: - Bem... qualquer hora! Já estou te esperando!!

Dóris: - Então, me aguarde! Eu vou para aí logo, logo... huhuhu... tchau! – ela desliga o telefone.

Miro: - Que magavilha!! Xiii... minha casa ta um desastre! Tenho que preparar um ambiente todo especial para minha lindinha... – ele então começa a 'arrumar' o ambiente... (no que será que ele ta pensando, hein? Hehehe...)

Miro: - Vou dar o troco para o Kamus... ele vai ver só...

No quarto do Hotel Estrelas:

Dóris: - Pronto garotas! Vão se arrumar que nós vamos para onde está a Eileithya e a Daphne! Vamos busca-las... 

Sofia: - Mas... vamos lá só para isso?

Dóris: - É claro que não... vamos aproveitar um pouco daqueles lindões... hehehe...

Naiara: - Aproveitar mesmo?! Pode, pode?!?!

Dóris: - Você sabe as regras, né? Naiaira... então não me pergunte! Não sou eu quem as dita!

Naiara: - Eu já sei... calada...

Sofia: - É vamos mesmo... eu quero ver o Aioria de novo... – "Aquele gostoso... vou acabar com o namoro dele... pois eu serei sua próxima namorada!" ela pensou...

Dóris: - Sofia... eu pressinto problemas para você...

Sofia: - Não é nada disso...

Dóris: - Muito cuidado com o que faz...

***

Aeroporto, Aioria se esprimia no meio da multidão, para ver quem sai do avião.

Aioria: "PQP!! Porque será que tem tanta gente esperando por essa avião?!" - ele pensa irritado com o tumulto.

Menino: - Mãe! Já dá para ver o Roberto Carlos? - que estava do lado de Aioria.

Mãe: - Não! Não é o Roberto, é o Kaká! Aquele gatão!!!

Pai: - Eles também vão sair do avião, mas olha! Quem saiu primeiro foi o Ronaldinho!!

Aioria: "Só tem maluco aqui...mas peraí! É a Seleção Brasileira da Futebol!!! O Ronaldinho!!" - SAÍ DA FRENTE, QUE EU QUERO UM AUT"GRAFO DO RONALDINHO!!! - Aioria grita com todos e sai empurrando cada um da sua frente, até que ele finalmente chega até o Ronaldinho..

Segurança: - EI, VOCÊ NÃO PODE PASSAR!! PARE!

Aioria: - EU QUERO UM AUT"GRAFO DO RONALDINHO!!!

Segurança: - NÃO MESMO! NÃO DEIXO!

Aioria: - É MESMO, NÉ? TOME! - ele esmurra o segurança, e consegue chegar até o careca.

Aioria: - RONALDINHO, SOU SEU FÃ DESDE QUE VOCÊ COMEÇOU A FAZER SUCESSO!! ME DÁ UM AUT"GRAFO!! POR FAVOR!!

Ronaldinho: - Mas que cara chato... Tudo bem, qual o seu nome? - ele pega um papel e uma caneta de ouro.

Aioria: - MEU NOME É AIORIA!

Ronaldinho: - O QUÊ?!? QUE PORRA DE NOME É ESSE? S" PODE SER GREGO!

Aioria: - É A-I-O-R-I-A!! EU SOU GREGO... - um pouco irritado...

Ronaldinho: - Toma aqui, A-i-o-r-i-a! Atrás tem uma foto minha, e SE MANDA!!

Aioria: - UAU!! NINGUÉM VAI ACREDITAR!! TENHO UM AUT"GRAFO DO RONALDINHO!!! Mas...o que eu vim fazer aqui mesmo? Xiiii.... A MARIN!!

Enquanto isso na Sala de Desembarque, Marin passa pelo detector de metais, e procurava sua bagagem.

Marin: "Acho que senti o cosmo de Aioria. Hum... ele está ancioso para me ver! Que amor!

Moça da Alfândega: - Por favor retira os objetos metálicos e ponha-os aqui. - Marin retira várias pulseiras, brincos, anéis, entre outras coisas...

Moça da Alfândega: - Agora passa aqui. - Marin passa mas...piiii!!!

Moça da Alfândega: - Eu falei todos os objetos metálicos... incluindo sua mochila prateada!

Marin: - Desculpe-me. É que não posso me separar da minha armadura, e esta caixa é bem útil... uso-a como bolsa às vezes...

Moça da Alfândega: *gota* o.O! - Bem pode passar... é não me leve a mal, mas marque um consulta aqui, ele é ótimo!

Marin: - Tah... obrigado! - Ela sai depois que pega suas coisas e lê o cartão: "PSIC"LOGO" - "O quê?! Ela me chamou de louca?! Ninguém merece..."

Devido aos probleminhas na alfândega, Marin finalmente sai da Sala de Desembarque, e... cadê o Aioria?

Marin: - Agora eu quem pergunto! Onde está o Aioria!?

Moulin: - Eu digo para você, Marin... ele está ali naquele banco! Falo porque sou sua amiga... - eu aponto para um banco na nossa frente.

Marin: - Minha amiga... imagina se não fosse... - ela vai até Aioria.

Marin: - Aioria! Cheguei!

Aioria: - Ehhh... ( babando) - ele está olhando para o autógrafo...

Marin: - AIORIA!! VOCÊ TÁ ME ESCUTANDO?

Aioria: - Ehhhh... (babando de novo) - não ele não está te escutando...

Marin: - AIORIA!!! ME DÁ ISSO AQUI! - ela toma o papel da mão dele, e ele acorda!

Aioria: - PÔ! ME DEVOLVE ISTO!

Marin: - O QUÊ?! RONALDINHO!? VOCÊ ME TROCA POR ESSE TROGLODITA?! AIORIA!

Aioria: - Ma..ma..Marin!? Que bom que você já chegou!! - ele abraça ela, mas continua tentando pegar o autógrafo da sua mão...

Marin: - Sou eu mesma, Aioria... Que bom te ver!

Aioria: - Eu digo o mesmo.. - ele beija ela, e pega o autógrafo e põe no bolso. - "Agora eu vou me vingar do Miro..." pensa ele.

Marin: - Estou tão cansada! Vamos para o Santuário! O que é isto na sua mão?

Aioria: - Ah! É um presente para você!

Marin: - Rosas!?! Ah! Que mimo! Adoro você, tchutchuquinho!

Aioria: - Por favor não me chama assim... Vamos para lá!

Marin: - Mas vamos ter que ir de ônibus, né? Ou a Saori mão-de-vaca cedeu uma carona?

Aioria: - Nós vamos no meu carro!

Marin: - Carro? Você?! Essa eu quero ver! Mas não é roubado, hein?

Aioria: - Não! Claro que não...

Eles vão até o estacionamento onde está o carro, e...

Marin: - Já sei! Deve ser aquele ali! - ela ponta para uma lata velha caindo aos pedaços, estacionada perto da Ferrarri.

Aioria: - Não! É esse daqui... - ele vai até a Ferrari e abre a porta para ela.

Marin: - UMA FERRARI?!

Aioria: - Sim... foi um presente da Deusa Athena, pelos bons serviços prestados por mim...

Marin: - Tah... vou ver se acredito...

Aioria: - Mas antes de irmos para o Santuário, vamos passear um pouco...

Marin: - Quero tomar sorvete!!

Aioria: - É para já, Senhorita!

**Na Casa de Virgem...**

Daphne procurava por Shaka, que não estava em casa. Ela encontra uma porta que estava encostada.

Daphne: " Ele só pode estar aqui! Mas que lugar é esse?!" - ela havia entrado num jardim, muito bonito.

Daphne: "Que lugar lindo! Nunca pensei que ele gostasse de plantas... Mas onde está!?" - ela começa a caminhar pelo jardim, quando ao longe avista Shaka meditando... (Será que ele só faz isso?!)

Daphne: "Está ali! Vou correndo até lá!" - bem, como ela é estabanada mesmo, mais uma vez pisa na barra do vestido e... enfia a cara no chão!

Daphne: - PQP!!! DROGA DE VESTIDO!! Ainda bem que dessa vez o chão é macio... ai.. - mais uma vez ela se levanta e dessa vez segura a barra do vestido para não cair de novo...

Daphne: - SHAKA! SHAKA! - ela chega até ele, e... ele nem se mexe!

Daphne: - Ei... sou eu! Ta dormindo, é? - ela cutuca ele, mas ele não se mexe.

Daphne: - Porra! Esse cara só faz dormir? - ela se senta ao lado dele.

Shaka: "O QUÊ?! EU SO FAÇO DORMIR?!" - ele pensa, mas continua sem se mexer, se divertindo com a situação.

Daphne: - Que coisa estranha... ele dorme sentado... vou acorda-lo! Hehehe... - ela começa a mexer no cabelo dele, fazendo várias trancinhas (rastafari...), dá vários beslicões nele, vários beijos, mas nada acontece...

Daphne: - Já sei! Vou pegar água gelada! Assim ele acorda! - ela volta correndo para a Casa de Virgem..

**Na Casa de Aquário..**

O telefone toca...

Kamus: - Alô?

Miro: - Sou eu!

Kamus: - O você quer, Miro?

Miro: - É que não tenho nada para fazer...

Kamus: - E decidiu me abusar?

Miro: - Não é bem isso... posso ir aí, para pegar um pouco de açúcar?

Kamus: - Pode... mas por favor da próxima vez arruma uma desculpa melhor!

Miro: - Já estou aí! - ele desliga o telefone, e sai voando para a Casa de Kamus.

Kamus: - Eileithya, cadê você? É o Miro enchendo o saco e... - ela não está em canto nenhum!!

Kamus: - ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ?

Miro: - Estou aqui! Tava me esperando né? Fofinho...

Kamus: - NÃO! É A EILEITHYA QUE SUMIU!

Miro: - Tudo é ela... é verdade ela não está em canto nenhum...

Kamus: - Tudo por sua causa!

Miro: - EU?! EI! MAS QUE CHEIRO DE ROSAS... O AFRODITE VOLTOU FOI?

Kamus: - Não... minha nossa! Ela deve ter mexido nas flores dele! - ele sai correndo até o jardim de Afrodite... e encontra Eileithya desmaiada lá...

Miro: - Caramba! Ela tinha que mexer justo nas rosas demoníacas!

Kamus: - ROSAS DEMONÍACAS?! MAS ESSAS NÃO SÃO AQUELAS USADAS DESDE A BATALHA DAS CASAS?!

Miro: - Sim... inclusive Athena proibiu-as. Mas o Aioria tava depenando o jardim de Afordite, e ele pra se vingar, antes de sair colocou as malditas rosas de novo!

Kamus: - AINDA MATO O AIORIA, E O AFRODITE! MAS O QUE FAREMOS!?

Miro: - Bem, como o veneno é letal.. só temos duas saídas!

Kamus: - QUAIS?

Miro: - Primeiro eu posso acerta-la com minha agulha escalarte várias vezes, mas sem disferir a Antares. Dái o sangue contaminado sai... e se ela sobreviver ficará bem...

Kamus: - NÃO! VOCÊ NÃO VAI FAZER ISSO!

Miro: - POR QUE? EU NÃO VOU MATÁ-LA! - "Mas bem que eu gostaria..." pensa o escorpião..

Kamus: - Tem de haver outra saída! Qual a segunda saída?

Miro: - Temos que pedir pro Shaka cura-la!

Kamus: - Vamos procura-lo!

Miro: - Deixa que eu falo com ele... - Miro se concentra e trasmite uma mensagem para Shaka: "Shaka, vem aqui na Casa de Peixes, é URGENTE!!"

Kamus: - E aí?

Miro: - Ele já está vindo... - depois de alguns minutos...

Shaka: - O que foi, vocês atrapalharam minha meditação, sabia?

Kamus: - É que a Eileithya desmaiou com o veneno das rosas demoníacas de Afrodite...

Shaka: - O QUE ELA ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI? ISSO NÃO É PERMITIDO!

Miro: - Bem... PRIMEIRO SALVA ELA, DEPOIS N"S EXPLICAMOS... Mas...o que é isso no seu cabelo?

Shaka: - Não te interessa! Tah... - ele usa seu cosmo para curar Eileithya que começa a acordar ainda meio tonta.. - Agora ela precisa de um pouco de descanço...

Kamus: - Eu cuidarei disso... - ele a pega nos braços e vai para casa de aquário.

Shaka: - Mas o que está acontecendo aqui?

Miro: - Ela inventou de pegar as rosas, mas acabou sucumbindo ao veneno...

Shaka: - Isso eu sei. Mas o que ela esta fazendo aqui?

Miro: - Isso eu não sei, pergunta para o Kamus! - diz o escorpião com um pontinha de raiva! E Shaka, não faz experiências com o teu cabelo não. Ta terrível essas tranças!

Shaka: - Deixa isso para lá... AGORA VÊ SE ME DEIXA EM PAZ!!!

Miro: - Já não está mais aqui quem falou... - ele vai embora...

**No jardim...**

Daphne caminhava com um pesado balde de água fria... mas como nunca presta ateção nas coisas, ela esbarra com Shaka que voltava da Casa de Peixes...

Daphne: - Ahhhh!!! - o balde de água cai justamente em cima de Shaka...

Shaka: - PQP!!! Não olha para onde anda!

Daphne: - OLHO SIM!! POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO PRESTA ATENÇA POR ONDE ANDA? Ah! É POR CAUSA DOS OLHOS FECHADOS!!!

Shaka: - Isso não tem nada a ver!! Por que está com um balde de água no meu jardim?

Daphne: - É... que eu vi você dormindo, e fui pegar um balde de água gelada para te acordar!

Shaka: - Eu não estava dormindo! Estava fazendo minha meditação matinal!!

Daphne: - Você parece um louco! Parecia dormir!! Me... desculpe... hahahahahh!!

Shaka: - Tudo bem.. mas do que você está rindo?

Daphne: - Do seu cabelo!! Hahahaahh!!! Ta um horror!!

Shaka: - Isso é culpa sua...

Daphne: - Eu dou um jeitinho... tem um pente?

Shaka: - Espera aí que vou buscar...

Daphne: - Eu vou com você!!!

**Na entrada do Santuário...**

Dóris: - Enfim chegamos! Acho que é aqui...

Naiara: - É sim... mas acho que não poderia existir outro lugar mais estranho do que esse.. para eles morarem...

Sofia: - Sem dúvida. Parece com o nosso lar... O Templo de Hera.

Naiara: - Parece mesmo...

Dóris: - Bem, agora vamos acha-los, onde começamos?

Naiara: - Pela Casa do Mú! Ele mora naquela primeira...

Sofia: - Vamos até lá!

Elas vão até a Casa de Áries, e batem na porta.... batem na porta... batem mais uma vez! E nada!! Absolutamente nada!! Daí, Sofia usa sua pena-de-pavão-pé-de-cabra e consegue arrombar a porta!

Naiara: - E aí, conseguiu Sofia?

Sofia: - Sim! Mas ainda bem que não, estraguei a porta... é uma fechadura muito antiga..

Dóris: - Realmente, se parece muito com as do nosso Santuário ribeirinho...

Naiara: - Bem... MÚ!! CADÊ VOCÊ?!

Sofia: - Eu acho que ele não está em casa...

Dóris: - Está sim! Posso sentir a energia dele..

Naiara: - Eu também.... mas parece dormir!

Sofia: - Então talvez ele esteja realmente dormindo... vá procura-lo!

Dóris: - É isso mesmo, mas cuidado! Lembre-se...

Naiara: - Tah! Até mais! – elas se foram... Agora Naiara entra devagarinho no quarto de Mú... e vê ele dormindo... (novidade...)

Naiara: - Mú... amorzinho... acorda... – ela sussurra no ouvido dele...

Mú: - Aaahh... mamãe, eu não levantar agora! Hoje é Natal...

Naiara: - O quê?! *gota*** - **Será que ele é louco...

Mú: ...¬¬... – o.o – ele finalmente acorda... – Naiara?! O que faz aqui?

Naiara: - Acordando o belo adormecido... ^_^ - ela dá um beijinho no rosto dele..

Mú: - Nossa... dormi para caramba.. mas você veio aqui só para me ver?

Naiara: - Não... vim aqui para ter dar uns beijões!! – ela cumpre o que fala..

Mú: - Acho que estou sonhando... – ele sorri.

Naiara: - Mas... Por que está dormindo de cuequinha de carneirinhos? Haahahaa!!

Mú: *gota* - É... eu costumo a usar... – envergonhado.

Naiara: - que fofinho... – ela se deita do lado dele e começa a alisar seu rosto... – Você tem uma pele macia...

Mú: - É... sempre a tive assim... mas você é mais linda ainda!

Naiara: - Sabe que eu, também acho!

Mú: - Também é um pouquinho convencida... – ele diz sorrindo...

Naiara: - Mas também sou um pouquinho assanhada... – ela beija ele mais ardentemente, deixando que sua língua toque a dele...

**Enquanto isso:**

Dóris: - Caramba! Não vamos chegar nunca!

Sofia: - Só se for você... pois eu acho que já cheguei...

Dóris: - A esta casa aqui?

Sofia: - Sim... eu sei que é casa do Aioria...

Dóris: - Sofia, eu já te falei... não se envolve com esse cara...

Sofia: - Não vou me deixar levar por suas preocupações sem sentido!

Dóris: - Você sabe que eu nunca erro!

Sofia: - Então, até mais! – Ela quase expulsa a Dóris da Casa de Leão, e procura por Aioria...

Sofia: - Ah... ele não está em casa... – ela vasculha cada ambiente, e encontra uma foto de Marin...

Sofia: - Ah! Essa deve ser a tal namorada dele... como é horrorosa! Eu sou mais bonita! Bem... vou acabar com ela!

Sofia: - Vou espera-lo aqui mesmo... – ela se senta na cama dele e espera pelo leãozinho...

**Na casa de Escorpião..**

Miro esperava por Dóris sentado na frente de sua casa...

Miro: "Como ela está demorando... faz várias horas que ela me ligou dizendo que vinha para cá..." - pensamento...

Dóris: - Estava me esperando, Miro?

Miro: - Hã?!... Dóris! - ele falou espantado... levantando-se e beijando a mão de Dóris...

Dóris: - Eu demorei um pouco mas cheguei!

Miro: - Não sabe o que quanto foi difícil espera-la... vamos entrar!

Dóris: - Sim..

Miro: - Mas... eu não ganho nada por ter esperado você...

Dóris: - É claro que ganha.. - ela o beija.

Miro: - Valeu a pena esperar...

Dóris: - Você é muito cara de pau...

Miro: - Que nada...

**A caminho do Santuário...**

Marin: - Aioria! Vamos para casa... Estou muito cansada!

Aioria: - Você é quem manda, meu amor!

Assim, rapidamente eles chegam ao Santuário. Enquanto Aioria estacionava o carro, Marin já subia para a Casa de Leão, com umas pequenas bagagens de mão, deixando Aioria sozinho para carregar o resto...

Marin: - Eu vou na frente! To muito cansada!!!

Aioria: - Não é só você... Nooosssaaa!!! Quantas malas!!! Ai meu deus... tenho que carregar elas até a minha casa... essas escadas, ainda me matam!!

Marin chega na Casa de Leão e, encontra a porta aberta! Aioria não costumava a sair e deixar a porta aberta...

Marin: - Que estranho, o Aioria não costuma a deixar a porta aberta... – disse ela com um ar preocupado... – Bem! To cansada... vou tomar um banho e relaxar... – Mas quando ela entra no quarto dele... – QUEM É VOCÊ?!?!

Sofia: - Eu é quem pergunto quem é você?!

Marin: - Sou a NAMORADA do Aioria, mas quem é você?!?!?

Sofia: - Eu sou Sofia, a mais nova namorada do Aioria... adeus para você...

Continua...

***

Não perca no próximo capítulo Sofia enfrenta Marin!

Moulin de Câncer

moulincancer@bol.com.br/


	5. E tudo volta ao normal?

... O véu de Hera ...  
  
Surge uma nova ameaça, Hera, esposa de Zeus, tenta se vingar de Athena.. Ela traz consigo suas ninfas que terão que lutar contra os cavaleiros de ouro. Mas, eles já se conheciam... e agora terão de lutar contra suas amadas...  
  
Capítulo V - No fim tudo volta ao normal...  
  
Marin estava surpresa e ao mesmo tempo indignada com 'aquela presença'. Ela não sabia se acabava com essa mulherzinha, ou se acabava com Aioria. Mas, como sempre foi meio equilibrada, não ia ser agora que perderia a calma...  
  
Marin: - Então, quer dizer que você é a mais nova namorada do Aioria... - ela tentava a todo custo manter a calma. Sofia: - Sim! Então o que ainda faz aqui? - (cínica a garota, não??! Eu mataria... ) Marin: - Eu apenas estou tentando entender o que aconteceu... Sofia: - Não é muito difícil de entender... Ele dispensou você, e agora está comigo... Aah... já passamos tantos momentos felizes, nessa cama... - Sofia se esparramava na cama de Aioria, e cheira seu travesseiro. - Nosso cheiro impregnado nos lençóis... Marin: - JÁ CHEGA!! EU NÃO VOU AGUENTAR MAIS ISSO!! VOU QUEBRAR SUA CARA, MALDITA!! - Marin perdeu o controle... ela largou as sacolas no chão, e partiu para cima de Sofia.. Ela atacou com um murro, e depois puxou o cabelo, arranhou a cara e apertava o pescoço dela... - AGORA DIZ QUE VOCÊ NÃO TEM NADA COM O MEU AIORIA!! Sofia: - ELE ME AMA!! - Ela revida com os mesmos 'ataques'... bem, posso dizer que as duas realmente estavam rolando no chão, pareciam duas cachorras brigando e... Moulin (ficwriter): - GAROTAS!!! POR FAVOR, NÃO DESÇAM O NÍVEL!! VOCÊS SABEM LUTAR DIGNAMENTE, E SÃO MUITO FORTES PARA SE REBAIXAR NESTE NÍVEL!! Sofia e Marin: - Tem razão... - elas param e olham para a ficwriter. Moulin: - ENTÃO LUTEM COMO MULHERES DE VERDADE!!! Sofia e Marin: - É ISSO AÍ!!! - Após a lição de honra, Marin volta a atacar com um murro... mas para sua surpresa, Sofia rapidamente desviou. Sofia: - Você é bem lenta... Vamos acertar nossas diferenças lá fora... - ela sai pela porta sem se importar com Marin.. Marin: - Você é quem teve sorte... - ela também sai da casa. Agora na frente da Casa de Leão, as duas se encaravam por alguns minutos... Um vento quente soprava entre elas, mostrando que o clima é tenso. Marin: - Tenho certeza de que não terá tanta sorte assim. TOME!! - Marin avançava rapidamente e preparava um combinado de soco e chute, mas Sofia preparou o contrataque fazendo Marin cair no chão. Sofia: - Já lhe falei que assim não vai nem me arranhar! Marin: - Impressionante! Você tem movimentos superiores aos cavaleiros de ouro! - "Será impossível derrota-la sem proteção... Sendo assim voe minha águia!" - Marin chamava sua armadura de Águia, através do seu cosmo, e depois de vesti-la: Sofia: - Nunca pensei que o carnaval em Atenas pudesse ser antecipado... Está vestida para que baile? HAHAHAHAHAAA!!!! Marin: - Para o da sua derrota!! Relampejo de Águia!!! Sofia: - Tsc tsc... parecem até carícias... - fala Sofia zombando do golpe de Marin. Marin: - Afinal de contas, quem você é, garota? E onde aprendeu a ser tão forte assim?! Sofia: - Tenha mais respeito comigo... do lugar de onde venho, sou considerada uma semi-deusa!! E... isso não é da sua conta... Mas digo que a diferença de nossos cosmos é muito grande. Fique feliz em saber que não vou lhe matar agora! Marin: - Isso é o que veremos!! Águia Fulminante!! - ataca Marin, mas Sofia absorve o golpe. Sofia: - Vou mostrar para você, a forma a qual eu ataco! - Sofia forma em suas mãos uma espécie de arco feito de luz (cosmo) e com uma pena de pavão, ela mira em Marin. Marin: - O QUE VOCÊ UM ARCO E FLECHA?!?! HAHAHAHAHA!!! Você quer que eu acredite que uma pena vai me machucar?!? Sofia: - Essa não é uma pena comum.. é a minha flecha! - Sofia atira a pena em Marin, que preparava a defesa. Mas, Marin foi pega de surpresa pelo rápido ataque de Sofia. A pena entrou em seu peito atingindo o coração sem derramar uma gota de sangue. Ela nem sequer sentiu dor, e apenas desmaiou. Sofia: - Perfeito! Do jeito que eu gosto... hu huh.. AGORA ME ESCUTE! VOCÊ NÃO VAI PERMANECER COM O AIORIA, ACABE TUDO COM ELE! Sofia: - Agora vou sair daqui! Ele vem vindo... o xou vai começar...  
  
Nesse instante Aioria chega na Casa, com malas até o pescoço e quase sem fôlego.  
  
Aioria: - MARIN! O QUE ACONTECEU??! - ele a toma nos braços. Marin: - Não sei... só me lembro de ter visto uma garota de cabelos azuis escuros me atacar com uma pena e... não me lembro! - disse ela retomando os sentidos. Aioria: - Você deve ter sonhado, amor. Não há ninguém aqui, além de mim e você... - disse ele olhando para os lados. Marin: - Tem razão... Acho que sonhei... Devo ter desmaiado.. só não sei porquê! Aioria: - A viagem de volta a Grécia deve ter sido exaustiva para você... é melhor descansar um pouco... Marin: - Sim...  
  
Enquanto isso, Sofia observava a cena através de um espelho...  
  
Sofia: - Bem... vocês ficaram juntos por pouco tempo... se depender do meu encanto... Aioria, você vai ser meu!! - ela falava sozinha observando os dois entrar na Casa de Leão...  
  
***  
  
Na Casa de Aquário, Eileithya se recuperava do veneno das rosas de Afrodite.  
  
Eileithya: - Hã..?! O que você está fazendo?! - ela abre os olhos e vê Kamus com alguns paninhos nas mãos. Kamus: - Eu estou fazendo compressas geladas para por em você.. Você tava com a temperatura elevada, por causa do veneno.. Eileithya: o.o - Veneno?! Onde? Kamus: - O veneno das rosas de Afrodite. Eileithya: o.O - As rosas possuem veneno?! Kamus: - Sim... são bem estranhas por sinal. Eileithya: - Mas me pareciam tão perfumadas, e bonitas! Mas são letais, né? Kamus: - Sim. Eileithya: - Por que essas rosas estranhas estão lá?! Kamus: - Bem.. isso é uma longa história... Eileithya: - Pode ter certeza que nunca mais chego perto de lá! - ela se levanta da cama, mas como ainda está bastante tonta por conta do veneno, ela cai. Kamus: - EILEITHYA! O que aconteceu?!?! - ele a segura. Eileithya: - Não sei... senti uma tontura. É o efeito do veneno... Kamus: - Fique deitada é melhor! Eileithya: - Sim. - ela deita na cama, enquanto ele vai buscar um copo d´agua para ela na cozinha. - "Caramba, como ele é atencioso... me ajudou com esse acidente... e parece gostar de mim.. o que é estranho, porque nos conhecemos há pouco tempo, mas o pior é que eu também estou gostando dele..." - ela é interrompida em seus pensamentos, por Kamus que lhe oferecia água. - Obrigada! Acho que me sinto melhor! Kamus: - Que maravilha! Eu estava preocupado.. - ele dá um sorriso sincero, que a cativa mais. Eileithya: - Eu... posso te fazer uma pergunta? Kamus: - Sim! Qual é? Eileithya: - Eu queria saber se você já teve envolvimento com outra pessoa... Kamus: - Não... não da forma que me sinto com você. Até porque não tenho muito tempo para isso... mas nenhuma das pessoas que tive, me enlouqueceu tanto e em tão pouco tempo... Eileithya: - Eu também posso dizer o mesmo de você... - os dois ficaram alguns segundos se olhando... e depois ele a tomou para um beijo. Ao contrário da outra vez, ela não o interrompeu e os beijos ficaram cada vez mais prazerosos, e mais excitantes. Os dois deitaram na cama, aos poucos foram se despindo, e dessa vez parecia que ela não iria o parar, ira ceder aos seus desejos, mesmo sendo algo não permitido para ela. E ela não resistiu...  
  
Algumas horas depois, ela se viu deitada ao lado dele, com a cabeça em seu peito, e ele num leve cochilo. Ela olhou ao seu redor, e percebeu que ainda estava na casa dele. Ela se sentia estranha... parecia que tinha perdido um pouco das forças. Foi até o banheiro olhou no espelho e tentou se comunicar com suas amigas... mas não conseguiu! Tentou de novo, e nada...  
  
Eileithya: - "Por Zeus! O que aconteceu comigo!? Não consigo mais usar meus dons telepáticos... não consigo sequer visualizar uma imagem no espelho!" - ela pensava em frente do espelho.. Eileithya: - "Acho que sei porque era proibido se entregar... eu perdi meus dons!! Agora tenho muitos problemas... como vou contar para a Dóris? E Hera, será que já está me castigando?!?" - ela pensava muito confusa... Eileithya: - "E agora?! Vou embora daqui! Preciso encontrar a Dóris... é urgente!!" - ela se preparava para sair, quando olhou para o leito, e Kamus ainda estava adormecido.. ela passou a mão em seu rosto, e o beijou. Saiu despercebida da Casa de Aquário. Ela agora descia as escadarias do Santuário...  
  
Depois de vários degraus... ela entrou na Casa de Escorpião, onde encontrou justo quem? Dóris!  
  
Eileithya: o.O!! - Dóris?! - muito surpresa... Dóris: - Até que enfim, Eileithya... eu estava a sua espera, amiga. Eileithya: - Eu... bem.... - tentava se explicar, tropeçando nas palavras... Dóris: - Não precisa me dizer nada, aqui não é o lugar certo para conversarmos.. vamos para o hotel. Eileithya: - Sim... Dóris: - Hum.... pelo que vejo, você se divertiu bastante, hein? Ultrapassou nossos limites, e descobriu o que pode acontecer, né? É ruim não ter mais forças, não? Eileithya: - Mas como você... sabe que eu e ele... - ela estava muito envergonhada com a situação... Dóris: - Eu não preciso ouvi-la dizer, mas apenas sentir seu cosmo. - ela falava duramente com Eileithya, se esquecendo que Miro também estava escutando a conversa. Miro: "O que?!?! Os dois fizeram... não acredito! Eu MATO AQUELE DESGRAÇADO!! Ele mentiu para mim!!" - Miro refletia sobre o que acabara de escutar... e... antes que pudesse explodir sua raiva... Dóris: - Miro! Eu preciso ir... Miro: - Mas já? Eu levo vocês até lá embaixo! - ele conduzia as garotas pelas árduas escadarias do Santuário... Elas não trocaram uma palavra.. fazendo do silencio um martírio. Dóris: - Miro, você sabe onde é a casa daquele loiro, que estava com minha irmã ontem? Miro: - Sim! O Shaka? Estamos bem perto da casa dele... é ali! Dóris: - Nos leve até lá...  
  
*** Na Casa de Virgem... ***  
  
Após 'arte' de Daphne, Shaka tentava achar seus cremes de pentear, e seu pente, afinal de contas ele não suportava ver o seu enorme cabelo parecendo uma vassoura! Quando finalmente achou, voltou para sala onde no sofá Daphne o observava com potes de creme até a cabeça!  
  
Daphne: - Para que tudo isso? Eu só pedi um pente para ajeitar seu cabelo! Shaka: - Eu sei, mas você não sabe o trabalho que tenho para manter esse cabelo... então você penteia com alguns desses cremes aqui! São ótimos desembaraçadores! - dizia ele segurando dois potes de creme e entregando para ela. Daphne: - Certo... sente-se aqui! A sua sorte é que sei cuidar bem dos cabelos... sou eu quem ajeita os cabelos das minhas amigas e da minha irmã! - disse ela começando o trabalho. Shaka: - Então entreguei meus cabelos nas mãos de uma profissional? Que bom! Daphne: - Fique tranqüilo... Por aqui não tem televisão... você não gosta? Shaka: - Não. Acho que só passa porcarias e não tenho muito tempo para isso... prefiro mais alguns livros, ou cds de meditação. Daphne: - Eu adoro! Mas não tenho muito tempo para isso.. porque estudo e trabalho. Shaka: - Eu também estudo. Daphne: - Estuda o que? Shaka: - Eu estudo os escritos do budismo, e venho escrevendo uma biografia de Buda! Daphne: - Você é mesmo vidrado nisso, né? Shaka: - É verdade gosto muito. E você? Daphne: - Eu tenho aulas de botânica e manipulação de ervas medicinais.. Shaka: - Interessante, eu também faço experiências de manipulação de ervas.. Daphne: - Hum... temos pontos em comum, isso é muito bom... Shaka: - Sem dúvida.. - ele fica com as bochechas coradas.. Daphne: - Mas...você já teve alguma namorada? Shaka: - Bem... tive uns rolos, mas nada tão sério.. - "Será que ela quer namorar comigo? Mas nós nem nos conhecemos bem.." - ele se perde nos pensamentos. Daphne: - Ei! Eu vou beber um copo de água, já volto! Seu cabelo ta pronto. - ela diz cutucando ele. Shaka: - Tah.. - ele vai até o espelho para conferir o trabalho. - "Uau! Ficou ótimo! Ela realmente sabe como transformar os cabelos..."  
  
Enquanto isso, Daphne procurava por um copo na arrumada e impecável cozinha da Casa de Virgem. Ela ficou impressionada com a quantidade de ervas e plantinhas que tinha lá.  
  
Daphne: "Nossa! Quanta coisa! Ele realmente deve amar plantas.. tem umas que eu nem conheço ainda! Como essa.." - ela repara numa cesta em cima da mesa, dentro tinha umas frutas vermelhas do tamanho de maçãs e formato de pimenta! - "Parecem pimentas... mas não têem cheiro de pimenta. Será tem sabor?" - ela pega uma das frutas e dá uma mordida. - "Não! São maravilhosas!!" - ela termina de comer a fruta, pega seu copo de água e volta para a sala. Daphne: - Voltei. Gostou do cabelo? Shaka: - Sim.. Você está bem? Daphne: - Estou, por que? Shaka: - Você está meio vermelha... Daphne: - Não sinto nada de estranho. Deve ser sua imaginação. Nossa, como faz calor na Grécia, principalmente em Atenas. Shaka: - È.. mas já me acostumei.. Daphne: - Mas hoje ta fazendo muito calor mesmo! Arf.. - ela começava a se abanar. Shaka: - Não ta tão assim... Daphne: - Tah... arf... acho que estou meio quente.. deve ser o calor. Shaka: - Quente? - ele chega perto dela e põe a mão na sua testa. - Nossa! Você ta pegando fogo! Daphne: - Realmente ta fazendo calor... - ela sente sua cabeça rodar um pouco e acaba desabando em cima do sofá. Shaka: - Antes de ir na cozinha, você estava bem? Daphne: - Sim.. - ela punha mão na cabeça, e continuava a se abanar. Shaka: - E quando você chegou na cozinha, só bebeu água, né? Daphne: - Bebi. Mas também comi uma frutinha vermelha que tava em cima da mesa. Parecia tão saborosa. Shaka: - VOCÊ COMEU A FRUTA?! Meu Zeus! Essa frutinha faz parte das minhas experiências! Daphne: - E o que isso tem demais? Ela é venenosa? Shaka: - Não, se fosse você já teria morrido... mas não sei ainda quais são os seus efeitos! Daphne: - Agora já sabe... minha cabeça ta rodando e estou pegando fogo! - dizia ela se abanando mais. Shaka: - E agora o que eu faço...? Tenho que pensar. - ele põe a mão na cabeça sem saber o que fazer. - "Será que pode ser fatal? Ai ai... não sei!" - ele se desesperava. Daphne: - Acho que o calor ta passando... minha testa ta menos quente, olha! Shaka: - Tem razão... - ele passava a mão na testa dela. Daphne: - Mas em compensação, o meu corpo ainda ta quente.. sabia? Shaka: o.o - Está? Daphne: - Sim... Veja você mesmo. - ela pega a mão dele e põe em seu peito.  
  
Shaka: o.o - Sim... Está... - ele diz corado. - Com a outra mão ela segura o rosto dele e puxa para perto, deixando que seus lábios se encostassem. Depois apoiou em seu pescoço, fazendo o beijo se aprofundar aos poucos. Daphne: - Você sabe o que eu quero, né? - ela mantinha um olhar provocante e um sorriso malicioso no semblante. Shaka: - Sei... - Ele a toma nos braços delicadamente, beija seu pescoço e colo. Aos poucos faz uma das alças do vestido dela deslizar sobre o braço e a beija mais. Ela acaricia o rosto dele, beija-lhe o pescoço e puxa a blusa dele..  
  
**  
  
Enquanto isso, Dóris, Eileithya e Miro chegavam na Casa de Virgem. Dóris procurava atentamente sua irmã e entra na sala, onde os dois estavam...  
  
Dóris: - DAPHNE!!! O QUE É ISSO?!?! - ela grita surpresa, nunca havia imaginado ver tal cena. Daphne: - DÓRIS!! O QUE FAZ AQUI! NÃO É NADA DO QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ PENSANDO... - diz ela assustada e tenta ajeitar a alça do vestido.. Shaka: - Não é nada do que você ta pensando e... Dóris: - NEM VEM COM DESCULPAS DAPHNE! VOCÊ VAI EMBORA COMIGO AGORA! Miro: - Dóris, você não está exagerando? Dóris: - NÃO! JÁ AVISEI AO SEU AMIGO LOIRO QUE ELA É UMA CRIANÇA, E... Shaka: - Não fui eu! Ela partiu para cima de mim! Daphne: - É verdade eu me atirei para cima dele. Do mesmo jeito que faço agora! - ela dá um beijão em Shaka, na frente de todos. Miro: - Uau! Dóris: - CHEGA!! VOCÊ NÃO VAI ME PROVOCAR, DAPHNE! SAI JÁ DAÍ! Daphne: - Eu vou para não provocar confusão... mas já vou lhe avisando, Dóris, EU SOU A NAMORADA DELE! E você não vai impedir! Shaka: o.O! Dóris: - Sei sei... você vem comigo! - ela arrasta Daphne com tudo para fora da Casa de Virgem.. Daphne: - Aaaiii... meu braço, Dóris! Shaka: - Espere! - já era tarde, eles já estavam descendo as escadarias... Shaka: - Namorada?! Por essa eu não esperava... - ele voltava para a cozinha, e observava as frutas. Shaka: - Hahaha... ela comeu exatamente as frutas afrodisíacas! Agora eu sei o poder delas... interessante... - ele estava bem satisfeito com a experiência e principalmente com a ajuda que elas deram a ele...  
  
***  
  
Nesse mesmo momento, nas escadarias, Dóris passava um sermão em Daphne.  
  
Dóris: - Daphne quantas vezes eu lhe disse que, tomasse cuidado com esse rapaz! Você não vai namora-lo, viu? - ela continuava a segurar o braço para da irmã. Daphne: - Eu gosto dele! Dóris: - Como pode gostar se o conhece há tão pouco tempo! E porque você está tão quente? Daphne: - Só sei que gosto! Dóris: - Já sei! Você deve ter comido pimenta! Quantas vezes disse a você que não as comesse! Miro: - Ela é sempre assim... tão severa? Eileithya: - Mais do que você imagina.. Dóris: - Você vai comer essa romã agora mesmo! Para ver se corta o efeito.. - ela entrega uma romã para a irmã. Daphne: - Você sabe que se eu comer isso aqui, não vou estar mais aqui! E mesmo assim que eu coma!? Dóris: - Sim! Você come só uma semente! Daphne: - Se você insiste.. - ela come a quantidade pedida pela irmã e melhora os ânimos. Dóris: - Agora suma com essa fruta! Daphne: - Já sei... - a fruta some das mãos de Daphne.. como se tivesse sido absorvida pela pele dela. Miro: o.o - Como ela fez isso? É um tipo de mágica??! Dóris: - Isso o que? Miro: - Deixa para lá.. aqui é a casa de Mú, e veja! Ali estam suas duas amigas e o Mú! Dóris: - A Sofia e a Naiara. Miro: - E AÍ MÚ! BLZ? - ele diz gritando Mú: - Não precisa gritar. Miro: - Foi mal.. Dóris: - Vamos meninas, vamos para o hotel! Sofia e Naiara: - Já? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Dóris: - Nada demais.. mas precisamos ir! Sofia: - Você está meio nervosa... parece irritada! Dóris: - É a Daphne e a Eileithya... lá no hotel nos conversaremos! Sofia: - Tudo bem... Naiara: - Adeus garotos! Até outro dia! - ela se despedia deles, e entrava num táxi que Dóris havia chamado.  
  
Miro: - Caramba, como elas são estranhas... Mú: - Com certeza. Pra mim elas estam escondendo alguma coisa. Miro: - Sabe que eu também acho! Tem algo de muito estranho nelas... isso é o que me atrai... - ela dá um sorrisinho malicioso... Mú: - Eu acho que mais estranho é você, Miro... Miro: - Que nada... É impressão sua... Mú: - É melhor arrumarmos a bagunça na Sala do Grande Mestre, porque Saori volta amanhã do Japão. Se ela ver o que fizemos, nos mata! Além disso ainda perdemos o cartão de crédito dela... Miro: - Sem dúvida. Não quero provocar a ira de uma deusa... e o cartão ficou com o Aioria! Mú: - Vamos chamar os outros, afinal eles também participaram.. Miro: - É isso aí! - eles começaram a subir as imensas escadas do Santuário...  
  
***  
  
Enquanto isso, no táxi. Dóris e as outras não trocavam uma palavra sequer. Estava um silencio sombrio no ambiente.  
  
Naiara: - Nossa, como vocês estam caladas.. parece até que alguém desafiou as regras! Dóris: - É melhor você continuar calada, pois foi exatamente isso que aconteceu... Naiara: - Não acredito, quem? Dóris: - Não vou mencionar os nomes, mas a nossa deusa Hera vai ficar muito enfurecida com as duas... Naiara: - Essa nem quero ver...  
  
Já no quarto de hotel 343...  
  
Dóris: - É melhor que vocês falem por si próprias, Daphne e Eileithya! Sofia: - O que elas fizeram de tão grave? - disse meio temerosa, pois também havia quebrado algumas das regras, quando atacou Marin. Dóris: - Deixe que elas vão nos contar... Daphne: - Eu... eu começo! Não foi minha culpa, eu comi uma espécie de pimenta, e vocês sabem que não posso comer isso... daí, fiquei fora do meu normal... e eu sei que não deveria comer nada que eu não saiba do que é feito e... - ela foi interrompida. Dóris: - você já se explicou e não cometeu um erro, pelo menos se eu não tive chegado a tempo! Você não vai mais se encontrar com aquele rapaz, está resolvido! - disse ela num tom autoritário. Daphne: - Mas... mas... eu sou namorada dele! E eu gosto... - ela foi interrompida de novo... Dóris: - Você sabe perfeitamente que não pode ter esse tipo de relacionamento, não se lembra dos ensinamentos de nossa deusa?! Você quer ser expulsa do Santuário?! Você quer passar o resto da sua vida com um monte de crianças e esquentando a barriga num fogão, ou num tanque de lavar?! É isso que você quer para sua vida, Daphne? - ela tentava confundir a irmã. Daphne: - Não... Dóris: - Então não seja ingrata e esqueça o que passou! Hera vai lhe consolar com uma vida tranqüila e cheia de paz interior! Daphne: - Eu agradeço a ela, profundamente... - ela dizia com lágrimas nos olhos. - "Mas, eu não esquecerei o que passou, nunca!" Naiara: - Daphne, você ainda é muito nova... não entende... Sofia: - Seu destino é servir a Hera, e não sofrer numa vida com esse rapaz... Hera é a deusa dos casamentos, ela os protege, mas também amaldiçoa aqueles que não fazem a mulher feliz. Daphne: - E quem garante que eu não seria feliz? - limpando as lágrimas. Sofia: - Seu destino é servir a Deusa, nada mais do que isso. Dóris: - Eileithya, agora é sua vez... pode começar a nos dizer o que fez! Eileithya: - Eu... eu... será que preciso explicar! Vocês já sabem mesmo! Só não entendo como perdi meus dons! - ela também estava em prantos. Dóris: - Você também não entende nada sobre nós, Sacerdotisas de Hera. Terei de lhe explicar... Naiara: - O que acontece? Sofia: - Você não sabe??! Não acredito! Naiara: - Sinceramente, não. Dóris: - Escutem! Nós não podemos nos envolver com homens, porque quando nossas mães nos entregaram a Hera, estavam infelizes com os seus casamentos, e principalmente haviam sido traídas. Elas pediram a Hera, que não deixasse que nós tivéssemos o mesmo destino. Hera nos encaminhou para o seu Santuário, e nos ensinou o que deveríamos saber e temer. Tudo está escrito no livro do altar central. Imagino que vocês nunca se interessaram em ler... Sofia: - Eu li o livro todo! Dóris: - Eu sei. Bem, como sacerdotisas, nós ganhamos da nossa deusa, dons para nós ajudarmos as mulheres que procuram a Hera. Por isso, muitas mulheres se dirigem ao nosso Santuário, para se purificar, e se tratar. Nossa missão é ajudar a essas mulheres... - ela foi interrompida. Eileithya: - Mas, o que isso tem haver com o fato de que não podemos deixar de ser virgens? Dóris: - O que tem haver, é que quando ganhamos os dons de Hera, que lhe são atributos também, nós deixamos de ser meras mortais, para sermos semi- deusas! Não podemos misturar nossas energias. Não sei se você sabe, mas no ato sexual, as energias são misturadas, portanto você, Eileithya, agora tem duas energias diferentes correndo em seu cosmo. Eileithya: - Então quer dizer que tenho parte do cosmo dele agora? Dóris: - Isso mesmo. Por isso você perdeu seus dons e deixou de pura. Não se sente meio estranha agora? Eileithya: - Sim... me sinto normal... é estranho. Dóris: - Claro! Você passou sua vida inteira sendo meio deusa, e agora voltar a ser mortal de novo é estranho. Eileithya: - E o que vai acontecer comigo agora? Dóris: - Você vai passar pelo julgamento de Hera. Se achar que você se deixou envolver por pura curiosidade, você será expulsa. Mas se você realmente ama aquele rapaz, você será novamente purificada e voltará ao normal. Eileithya: - Mas isso quer dizer que não o verei mais?! Dóris: - Infelizmente sim. Eileithya: - Isso é muito injusto! Dóris: - As leis dos deuses são injustas aos nossos olhos. Mas, agora só pode ser resolvido seu caso lá no Santuário, então aproveite para pensar no que fez e pensar no que vai dizer a Hera. Eileithya: - Assim você me ajudou bastante... eu gostaria de ficar um pouco sozinha.. - ela saia do quarto em direção ao corredor do Hotel. Dóris: - Tudo bem. É seu direito. - ela dizia com um aperto no coração. Porque essa situação a fazia se lembrar de seu passado... Naiara: - Então quer dizer que nunca teremos um marido, ou algo assim? Dóris: - Infelizmente sim. Ou então até Hera nos conceda essa graça. O que sinceramente, acho impossível. Naiara: - Caramba...  
  
***  
  
Miro e Mú acabavam de chegar a quinta casa, a Casa de Leão. Procuravam por Aioria. Este estava em seu quarto cuidando de Marin que descansava em sua cama.  
  
Miro: - Aioria! O que aconteceu com ela? Aioria: - Não sei... ela desmaiou e agora parece estar dormindo. Miro: - Tem certeza que ela está bem? Aioria: - Tenho. Mas só não entendo porque ela ainda não acordou. Miro: - Não deve ser nada demais. Mú: - Aioria, ela ficará bem. Venha conosco, precisamos limpar a Sala do Grande Mestre. Saori volta amanhã... Aioria: - Infelizmente eu sei... vamo simbora! - eles saem da Casa de Leão e vam para a Casa de Virgem.  
  
***  
  
Alguns minutos antes deles chegarem, Shaka havia encontrado algo muito estranho...  
  
Shaka: - O que será isso?!? Parece uma romã?! - dizia ele segurando a fruta que estava na cabeceira de sua cama... Shaka: - Tem um bilhete dentro! - ele pega o bilhete, abre. - Droga, está em grego... maldita hora que eu não aprendi a ler um grego... também, sempre andei de olhos fechados.. não era muito necessário... Miro: - O QUE É ISSO, HIEN?!? - disse ele que havia entrado no quarto de Shaka, sem fazer barulho e tinha quase em cima do loiro para lhe dar um susto... Shaka: - PQP! Arf.. MIRO! VOCÊ É LOUCO!?! Arf.. QUASE ME MATA DO CORAÇÃO! SEU DESGRAÇADO!! - Shaka punha mão sobre o peito e respirava acelerado.. Miro: - Calminha... você é muito nervoso... - ainda segurando o bilhete! Shaka: - CALMA O KCT! E ME DEVOLVE ISSO AQUI! Miro: - Para que você quer se sem sabe ler o que está escrito? Shaka: - NÃO ME FAÇA PERDER A PACIÊNCIA!! ME DEVOLVE! Miro: - Não não... peça com educação! Shaka: - ME DEVOLVE KCT!! VOU LHE MOSTRAR MINHA EDUCAÇÃO! - Shaka se prepavara para atacar Miro com seu golpe mais poderoso quando Mú o impediu e disse: Mú: - Miro e Shaka parem com isso! Miro por favor entregue o papel para o Shaka! Miro: - Não! Ele nem sabe ler o que tem escrito! Mu: - Então leia para ele, oras! Shaka: - É... leia para mim Miro.. - por livre e espontânea pressão ele pediu ao escorpião a gentileza e ler o que havia escrito... Miro: - Hahahaha... é um bilhete interessante... Shaka: - LEIA!!! - ele está perdendo a paciência de novo.. Miro: - Tah.. 'Σας αγαÏ αÏ το ρÏνο ου σας εÎ¯δα. Δεν θα σας Î¬σω οτÎ­.' - ele apenas leu o bilhete para si. Shaka: - E aí o que tem? Miro: - 'AMO VOCÊ DESDE QUE A PRIMEIRA VEZ QUE O VI. NUNCA LHE ESQUECEREI.' Heheheeehh.. você conquistou aquela ruivinha, hein? Shaka: - Ela é maravilhosa. - ele ficou meio corado.. Miro: - Mas você já pegou ela mesmo? Shaka: - O que quer dizer? Miro: - Se você já transou com ela? Shaka: - Não. Miro: - NÃO??!? AHAHAHAHAA!!! BEM QUE EU DEVERIA SABER QUE VC É VIRGEM!! - Miro realmente é indiscreto... Shaka: - REPITA E MORRA DESGRAÇADO!!! - Xiii... ele perdeu a paciência... Miro: - VIRGEM, VIRGEM, VIRGEM!! - Miro realmente zombava da cara de Shaka... Shaka: - GGGRRRRR.... VOU ACABAR COM VOCÊ! PRIMEIRO VAI FICAR SEM FALAR! SEI SAN... - antes que ele pudesse atacar, Mú o impediu.. Mú: - Shaka, não adianta.. você sabe que o Miro sempre foi chato, é só não ligar para as provocações dele... Shaka: - Tah... só porque você é meu amigo e ta me pedindo isso.. Miro: - Aham! Porque você não pegou ela? Shaka: - Não deu tempo... VOCÊ e a irmã dela chegaram bem na hora... Miro: - Atrapalhamos sua inauguração... Aioria: - A dela? Miro: - Não! A do Shaka! - vai começar tudo de novo... Shaka: - MIRO SEU MISERÁVEL! PÁRA DE ENCHER O MEU SACO!!! Mú: - CCCHHHHEEEEEGGGGAAAAA!!!!! - era muito difícil ver o ariano perder a paciência, mas quando perdia... Miro e Shaka: - Tah... mas não precisava gritar...  
  
***  
  
Eileithya procurava um lugar tranqüilo para ficar a sós com os seus pensamentos. Ela tinha encontrado uma varanda no corredor do hotel, e por sinal a noite estava bem estrelada...  
  
Eileithya: - A vida é muito injusta comigo... - ela observava o céu. Eileithya: - Não é possível que algo tão mágico, seja proibido. Foi a melhor coisa da minha vida. Na verdade foi o melhor dia da minha vida! - lágrimas começavam a rolar por seu rosto. Eileithya: - Agora, tenho que provar que meu amor é verdadeiro e mesmo assim nunca mais o verei... - seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um estranho brilho no céu. - Que estranho... não consigo parar de olhar para aquelas estrelas... é como se elas quisessem me dizer algo... Eileithya: - Peraí! É a constelação de Aquário! Mas por que ela? Sei lá... - ela parou alguns minutos e observou mais uma vez as estrelas. - Só sei que me dam uma sensação de conforto. - ela continuou a observar as estrelas e até perdeu a noção do tempo..  
  
***  
  
No mesmo instante, Kamus que acabara de abrir os olhos, procurava por Eileithya, mas ela já não estava mais lá...  
  
Kamus: - "Porque ela foi embora? Será que não gostou do meu amor?!" - ele se sentia o pior dos homens, quando sentiu que algo lhe chamava até a janela. Ele foi até lá e olhou para o céu. Avistou a constelação de Aquário brilhando mais intensamente. Parou alguns instantes e foi como se sentisse ela em seus braços novamente. E a sensação de abandono sumiu... - Que estranho... me sinto melhor agora. - ele é interrompido pelo barulho de Miro e os outros cavaleiros entrando em sua casa. Miro: - Kamus! Onde você esta?! Kamus: - "Lá vem ele de novo..." - ele pensou. Mú: - Miro, chame o Kamus que nós vamos na frente! Miro: - Tudo bem... - e os outros seguiram em direção à Sala do Grande Mestre. Kamus: - Estou aqui, Miro! O que quer? Miro: - O Mú e os outros vão fazer uma faxina na Sala do Grande Mestre, a Saori volta amanhã, e não pode ver o estado do lugar. Kamus: - Sm. Estou indo. - ele falava sem encarar o amigo. Miro: - Porque você não quer olhar para mim? Eu já sei de tudo! Kamus: o.o - De tudo?! Tudo mesmo??!?! Miro: - Sim. Kamus: - E você não está magoado? Miro: - Não. Eu sei que o que existe entre nós é uma amizade muito bonita. Além do mais, você não a ama? - ele falava com uma calma estranha ao seu temperamento. Kamus: - Amo. Miro: - Então nada mais justo que sejam felizes! Acho até que vocês... Kamus: - Miro... tem certeza que ta tudo certo mesmo? Que você não vai tentar uma vingança? Se fizer eu terei de lutar contra você... Miro: - Eu juro! Não tentarei nada! - ele beija os dedos em forma de cruz. - Mas antes... - lê chega mais perto do cavaleiro de Aquário, olha em seus olhos azuis, e beija-lhe os lábios delicadamente, fazendo sentir um frio na barriga... Kamus: - Mas... mas... Miro!? - ele põe os dedos sobre a boca. Miro: - É só uma lembrança. Eu sinceramente torço por vocês, e acho até que tenho futuro com a minha garota! Acho que ela faz o meu tipo, sabe? - ele sorri. Kamus: - é um pouco estranho ouvir isso de você... Miro: - São palavras sinceras.. ela conseguiu fisgar meu coração! Kamus: - É bom ouvir isso de você... você amadureceu! Miro: - É... até eu posso mudar... Não deixe que ela o esqueça você, Kamus. Para mim você é a pessoa mais maravilhosa, meu melhor amigo, por isso eu estou deixando você para ela! Vocês nasceram um para o outro! Kamus: - Você realmente é meu amigo, Miro. Não vou esquecer jamais o que fez por mim... - emocionado, ele dá um abraço no amigo. Miro: - "Ela conseguiu derreter o seu gelo glacial, Kamus... torço por vocês..." - ele pensou.  
  
Continua....  
  
***  
  
Oi! Esse quinto capítulo eu fiz com mais cuidado e demorei um pouco mais para escrever. Espero que tenha ficado bom... Só tenho uma coisa dizer, é inevitável não fazer um leve yaoi com Miro e Kamus... E se você não entendeu nada sobre as regras das Sacerdotisas de Hera, no próximo capítulo eu explico com mais clareza... aguarde! E muito obrigado a Mari Marin e Anna Martins por seus comentários... eu fico muito feliz com isso! E Anna, eu me sinto lisonjeada, pois admiro muito seu jeito de escrever! Obrigada a todos.  
  
Moulin de Câncer moulincancer@bol.com.br 


	6. Os julgamentos de cada dia

**... O véu de Hera ...  
**  
_Surge uma nova ameaça, Hera, esposa de Zeus, tenta se vingar de Athena.. Ela traz consigo suas ninfas que terão que lutar contra os cavaleiros de ouro. Mas, eles já se conheciam... e agora terão de lutar contra suas amadas..._

**Capítulo VI - Os julgamentos de cada dia... **

Depois de horas de viagem, elas chegam até o Santuário de Hera, que fica no interior da Grécia. Ao entrar no Santuário, elas percebem que este estava cheio de mulheres que vinham até os pés da estátua de Hera, para pedir conforto em seus problemas. Ao vê-las de volta ali, as mulheres reverenciaram as Sacerdotisas (as garotas, mesmo.), e pediram conselhos para os problemas.

Mulher: - Por favor me ajude! Tenho problemas com o meu marido! - disse uma delas segurando a mão de Eileithya.

Eileithya: - Infelizmente não posso te ajudar agora... - o pedido da mulher, a faz lembrar de Kamus. Ela fica meio nervosa com a lembrança.. - Como visto acabamos de chegar e o atendimento do Santuário só começa amanhã. Mas ore por Hera que ela vai te ajudar! - ela entra por uma porta que leva a parte proibida do Santuário. Era lá onde ela morava com suas amigas..

Dóris: - Enfim nosso lar!! Como está sujo aqui... e olhe que passamos três dias fora, imagina se fossem mais?! Meninas, temos muito trabalho pela frente! Vamos preparar a Cerimônia de purificação para a Eileithya. E ela aproveite para se banhar no Rio Sagrado de Hera.

Eileithya: - Está certo. - ela some.

Sofia: - Como vai ser essa cerimônia?

Dóris: - Bem simples, o principal ela já foi fazer..

Daphne: - Não vai sobrar nenhum sermão para mim não, né?

Dóris: - Não... por enquanto não! Mas eu vou conversar direitinho com você mais tarde...

Daphne: o.o - ela engoliu em seco.

Após algumas horas estava tudo em completa ordem. Todas devidamente ornamentadas, com uma estranha pintura em forma de um asterisco com uma cruz, na testa puxando para os olhos (não sei bem como explicar isso... mas se não der para entender eu explico de novo..). Todas estavam nervosas com a cerimônia que iria definir o destino de Eileithya, menos Dóris, que parecia saber o que iria acontecer..

Naiara: - Dóris, o que vai acontecer agora, hein?

Eileithya: - Será que não vou mais vê-las?

Sofia: - Não sei..

Eileithya: - E Hera vai aparecer em pessoa??!

Sofia: - NÃO SEI!! CALADA!!

Dóris: - Nada demais. Espere e veja por si própria. - ela mantinha uma expressão misteriosa na face.

Sofia: - Posso começar?

Dóris: - Pode. - Sofia põe algumas de suas penas de pavão num altar, e chama por Dóris.

Sofia: - Dóris, é você agora.

Dóris com a ajuda de um de seus véus, o branco que fica estendido no ar, ela faz uma prece pela presença da Deusa Hera:

Dóris: - Hera-Juno, Senhora dos Céus, escute nosso apelo, nó as suas Altas sacerdotisas, imploramos por sua presença perante nó, humildes servas... - Após Dóris proferir a prece para Hera, esta aparece em sua forma humana, causando surpresa a todas que não esperavam vê-la em carne e osso. Hera senta em seu trono, que fica no altar da sala.

Hera: - Atendo ao seu apelo, Sacerdotisa Dóris. Sei porque me chamaram, Eileithya venha até aqui perto de mim. - tímida Eileithya fez uma reverência a Deusa, e de joelhos parou diante dela.

Eileithya: - Me perdoe, Senhora dos Céus.

Hera: - Eu sei exatamente o que você fez. E saiba que não gosto quando me traem, ou traem as minhas ordens. Eu gostaria de saber o que aconteceu com suas palavras.

Eielithya: - Bem.. eu sei que não fui nada certa, mas eu me deixei envolver por um homem.. e me entreguei a ele, consciente do perigo que eu sofria, e principalmente que não poderia trair uma ordem sua, poderosa Hera.

Hera: - Vejo que você descumpriu minha ordem principal!! - disse ela elevando um pouco o tom de voz. - EXPLIQUE-SE AGORA!!

Eileithya: - Eu... eu amo aquele homem! Entreguei-me por amor! Como pode o amor ser tão proibido aos seus olhos, Hera!? - ela começou a chorar.

...........

Enquanto isso no Santuário, Marin conversava com Aioria sobre sua viagem ao Japão. Mas, o efeito da 'flecha' envenenada de Sofia, começava a surtir efeito..

Aioria: - Você ainda não me explicou por que foi até o Japão!

Marin: - Porque eu precisava conversar com o Seiya, ele andava muito desleixado com os seus treinamentos, e não é só porque ganhou a armadura que vai parar de treinar. E também fui rever algumas amigas de infância..

Aioria: - Só isso? Mas...você não sentiu saudade do seu leãozinho...hein?

Marin: - Muita saudade... mas já você, não sentiu nenhuma de mim, não?! Aioria.

Aioria: - O que você quer dizer com isso?

Marin: - Veja o que eu encontrei aqui... - ela mostrava uma camisa de Aioria que foi usada na festa do dia anterior...

Aioria: - É uma camisa minha, mas e daí?

Marin: - VOCÊ NÃO VÊ!? ESTÁ MANCHADA DE BATOM!!! VOCÊ ANDOU SE ENCONTRANDO COM ALGUÉM ENQUANTO ESTIVE FORA?!

Aioria: - NÃO! VOCÊ SABE QUE EU S" TENHO OLHOS PARA VOCÊ!! MARIN!

Marin: - Pois não parece... e tem mais, eu me lembrei o que aconteceu antes de eu desmaiar, quando cheguei na sua casa.

Aioria: - O que aconteceu?!

Marin: - Eu encontrei uma mulher de cabelos azuis escuros, que estava em sua cama e ela me disse, na verdade afirmou que era sua nova namorada!!

Aioria: o.o!! - ?! - ele ficou sem entender...

Marin: - ELA ME DISSE QUE ERA SUA NAMORADA!! Depois disso eu apaguei. - disse ela ficando muito irritada... afinal ela morria de ciúmes do seu, leãozinho. - COMO VOCÊ ME EXPLICA ISSO, AIORIA DE LEÃO?!

Aioria: - Bem... eu... EU NUNCA VI NENHUMA GAROTA ASSIM! E NUNCA QUE MULHER NENHUMA DEITOU EM MINHA CAMA, QUE NÃO FOSSE VOCÊ! MEU AMOR! - (eu acho isso é uma mentira mas...)

Marin: - MEU AMOR NADA!! EU TENHO TANTA RAIVA DE VOCÊ! SEMPRE ME TRAINDO COM AQUELAS SERVAS DO SANTUÁRIO, PENSA QUE EU NÃO SEI??! MAS NÃO... EU SEMPRE PERDOEI VOCÊ, SEMPRE LHE ENTENDI, MAS NENHUM DESSAS SIRIGAITAS TINHA CHEGADO PARA ME DIZER QUE ERA SUA NAMORADA! VOCÊ PASSOU DOS LIMITES! TUDO PASSOU DOS LIMITES!!

Aioria: - Mas... mas...

Marin: - SEM MAS, NEM MENOS! EU VOU EMBORA DAQUI! E NÃO QUERO NUNCA MAIS TER QUE OLHAR PARA SUA CARA DE TRAIDOR! AIORIA! ADEUS! - ela saiu da casa de leão carregando suas malas, e desapareceu nas escadarias do Santuário.

Aioria: - Marin... eu não tenho culpa... - ele se senta no canto da parede e não consegue acreditar que o seu mundo desaba sobre sua cabeça..

...........

Em todas as casas do Santuário, dava para se escutar os gritos de Marin. Todos sabiam que o leão não tinha tido muita sorte dessa vez. Miro desceu as escadas da sua casa e correu até a Casa de Leão. Ele já poderia imaginar o estado de Aioria.

Miro: - Aioria! Você está aí? - perguntou ele entrando na casa de leão, e se deparou com o cavaleiro sentado no chão.

Aioria: - O que você quer? Rir de minha desgraça?! - falou ríspido.

Miro: - Não. Eu quero lhe ajudar! O quê que aconteceu, hein cara?

Aioria: - Ela mudou... ela mudou, Miro. - ele estava com os olhos perdidos no nada.

Miro: - Mudou?! Como assim, cara?

Aioria: - Ela mudou depois que voltou do Japão.

Miro: - Não estou entendendo... pode se explicar melhor?

Aioria: - Ela chegou e encontrou uma camisa suja da festa. Tinha uma marca de batom nela.

Miro: - Xiii... que vacilo cara! Mas, só isso foi motivo para essa discussão? Que por sinal todo mundo escutou e...

Aioria: - Não. Ela viu a Sofia no meu quarto que afirmou ser a minha nova namorada! Mas eu nem sequer fiquei com a Sofia!

Miro: - Explica direito... se você não ficou com ela, como ela pegou uma camisa sua machada de batom?

Aioria: - É... eu admito, a Sofia me deu um beijo.

Miro: - Só na camisa?

Aioria: - Não. Ela me deu um beijo mesmo.

Miro: - Pô, não é a toa que a Marin ficou com raiva. Porque você a traiu, mas ela ainda encontra a garota na sua casa, e no seu quarto!!

Aioria: - Só não sei como foi que ela conseguiu entrar aqui..

Miro: - Isso é um mistério. Mas bola para frente, cara! Amanhã mesmo a Marin te pede desculpas e vocês voltam a namorar!

Aioria: - Não vai ser tão fácil assim, Miro.

Miro: - Nada é impossível. - ele pensa na conversa que teve com o Kamus, e... desfaz os pensamentos rapidamente. - Daqui a pouco chega a Saori vaca. Temos que estar no salão do Grande Mestre!

Aioria: - Eu sei.. já estou indo até lá, mas agora eu gostaria de ficar um pouco sozinho...

Miro: - Eu sei! Até, e se cuida cara! - Miro sai da casa de Leão.

Aioria: - Acho que perdi minha Marin para sempre...

...........

No julgamento de Eileithya, as coisas não iam muito bem, Hera que é conhecida como a deusa das vingança, exige de Eileithya uma explicação para o acontecido... ela parecia bem irritada...

Hera: - VAMOS EXPLIQUE-SE EILEITHYA, SE NÃO O MAIS TERRÍVEL CASTIGO DIVINO CAIRÁ SOBRE VOCÊ!

Eleithya: - Não tenho o que explicar. Eu amo aquele homem e não posso evitar esse sentimento.

Hera: - Vejo que você, realmente gosta daquele rapaz. Mas sabes que não perdoou quem me desobedece...

Eileithya: - Perdoe-me a intromissão, mas a Senhora nunca se apaixonou por alguém a ponto de cometer loucuras? Quebrar as regras religiosas mais imperdoáveis?

Hera: - Bem... já. Todos sabem que sou quase obcecada por meu marido, Zeus. E que essa fixação em parte me deixa um tanto cega às verdades das coisas, fazendo com que eu veja só o meu lado da história. Mas o que posso fazer se ele não me é fiel?

Eileithya: - Sim, e só por isso tem raiva dos outros homens?

Hera: - Infelizmente, sim. Depois de séculos de casamento, eu adquiri esse sentimento.

Eileithya: - Mas nem todos são iguais!! Alguns podem ser diferentes e... - ela foi interrompida pela deusa.

Hera: - Mas, Eileithya você não deveria defender aquele homem, por quem você sente tanto amor. Ele não lhe é fiel, e lhe engana. Se eu lhe deixar viver com ele, eu estaria cometendo o mesmo erro que cometi quando fui enganada por Zeus.

Eleithya: - Como assim? Ele me engana?

Hera: - Sim. Ele lhe engana, na verdade todos aqueles homens que vocês conheceram nesses últimos dias, as enganam descaradamente. Assim como o meu marido se disfarça de mortal para sair com mortais, por debaixo de meu nariz.

Todas: - Nos enganaram? Como assim?

Hera: - Vocês não notaram nenhuma energia estranha no lugar onde eles moram?

Dóris: - Sim. E achei muito estranha a arquitetura do lugar, me lembrou o vosso templo, Hera.

Hera: - Porque também é um templo. É um Santuário, igual ao meu, mas governado por outra Deusa, que não gosto muito.

Dóris: - Outra deusa? Eles também são sacerdotes?

Naiara: - Mas, se forem são muito sem vergonha porque até uma festa fizeram para nós lá, em terreno sagrado.

Hera: - Não são sacerdotes. Apesar de que um deles, pode ser considerado como alguém próximo de deus.

Eileithya: - Perdoe-me, Hera, mas não estamos entendendo nada. Poderia nos explicar com palavras mais fáceis?

Hera: - Sim. Eles são Cavaleiros de Ouro da Deusa Athena, a filha de Zeus, minha enteada.

Todas: - Cavaleiros?

Hera: - Sim. Eles protegem aquelas casas, que são as casas do zodíaco. No final das doze casas, está a residência da reencarnação de Athena, a Saori Kido.

Sofia: - O salão que teve a festa?

Hera: - Não. Atrás daquele salão, tem um pequeno templo da deusa Athena, onde ela mora. Mas ela não só tem aqueles cavaleiros, tem muito mais, porém os homens que vocês conheceram são os mais poderosos dentre todos os outros.

Daphne: - Mas, as casas tinham um aspecto tão normal, não me pareciam templos!

Hera: - Tudo ilusão, aquelas casas são mini-templos. Na verdade Athena é muito cheia de histórias, não sei para quê tantos homens, e principalmente tantos templos. Eu não preciso disso tudo, e não perdi meu posto de Senhora dos Céus. - disse ela se vangloriando.

Sofia: - Realmente. Suas sarcedotisas somos nós e mais ninguém. E... bem, o mais estranho é que eles usam umas peças de metal no corpo, como uma armadura!

Hera: - É. Servem para a proteção do corpo. Não vejo serventia nisso, á que vocês não precisam disso! Dei-lhes poder suficiente para não precisar dessas fantasias. - ela

Eileithya: - Mas, eu ainda não entendi. Como eles podem ter nos traído. Se até agora a única coisa que fizeram foi esconder esse segredo.

Hera: - Prestem atenção nessas cenas... - Hera mostrou na mente delas, várias cenas dos cavaleiros. Depois que elas saíram do Santuário. São exemplos: a conversa colorida de Miro e Kamus (mas é claro que ela não mostrou a parte em que Miro apóia Kamus no seu relacionamento com Eileithya); a revolta de Aioria depois que Marin o abandonou, ele dizia que nunca deveria ter conhecido a Sofia, e amaldiçoava o dia em que a viu; Shaka rindo de Daphne que se proclamou namorada dele, e que ele nunca namoraria alguém que fosse inferior a ele; Mú queria apenas 'conhecer melhor' a Naiara e como não conseguiu, não quer mais saber dela. Obviamente algumas imagens foram inventadas por Hera que mantém um desejo maior em suas ambições: humilhar Athena perante o Olimpo inteiro.

Todas ficaram muito chocadas com as cenas mostradas pela Deusa, e não conseguem acreditar no quanto foram enganadas e feitas de palhaças por aqueles homens. Antes que Hera dissesse qual o seu objetivo, Dóris se adiantou e disse:

Dóris: - Senhora dos Céus, nós nos sentimos usadas por aqueles cavaleiros. Queríamos permissão para extinguir a vida deles da face da terra! E é claro de um modo bem doloroso...

Hera: - Têem a minha permissão. E melhor, vocês dentro de duas semanas voltaram lá para destruir o Santuário de Athena, e humilhar a Athena da melhor forma que possam fazer: Matando os seus cavaleiros mais poderosos.

Todas: - Pode confiar em nós, Senhora dos Céus.

Hera: - Para atingirem o objetivo, preparem-se durante o período antecessor e tornem-se mais fortes emocionalmente. Assim seus poderes serão mais intensos.

Eileithya: - Senhora dos Céus, peço sua permissão e misericórdia para continuar servindo-a e me vingar do homem que me enganou da forma mais cruel.

Hera: - Permito. Você não será banida do meu santuário, mas não volte a me trair, Eileithya. Pois há uma invisível linha entre o amor e o ódio.

Eileithya: - Não cometerei o mesmo erro.

Hera: - Façam o que ordenei e depois de duas semanas voltarei para mais instruções. Agora tenho que ir, não posso permanecer por muito tempo nessa forma humana. - ela se desfez em plumas de pavão e desapareceu. Todas suspiraram aliviadas, mesmo tomadas pelo veneno de Hera, elas iriam comemorar a permanência de Eileithya.

...........

Enquanto isso, no Santuário de Athena, Saori acabara de chegar em seu avião particular. Ela reuniu todos os cavaleiros no Salão do Grande Mestre para discutirem sobre a sua viagem.

Saori: - Como podem ver, meus cavaleiros, eu voltei de viagem e agora quero um relatório sobre os dias em que passei fora.

Mú: - não aconteceu nada demais. Tudo continuou calmo como sempre esteve.

Saori: - Acho que você não entendeu, Mú. O relatório que eu quero é o extrato do meu cartão de crédito, o que emprestei para vocês.

Mú: - É... está aqui...

Shaka: - Athena, nós não temos culpa e...

Saori: - NÃO TEM CULPA?! VOCÊS ESTRAPOLARAM O LIMITE DE UM CARTÃO SEM LIMITE!!! ISSO NÃO É NADA DEMAIS? COMO PODEM EXPLICAR ISTO?

Mú: - É que compramos uma Ferrari, e umas bebidas, roupas, entre outras coisas...

Saori: - O QUÊ?!?! NÃO ACREDITO!!! - ela gritou tanto que acabou desmaiando... acho que foi a pressão... para que ser tão mão de vaca...

Aioria: - Acho que ela desmaiou... vamos fugir!

Kamus: - Não. Se tivermos culpa vamos enfrentar o castigo dela...

Alguns minutos depois, Saori se recupera do choque causado pela notícia que abalaria sua conta bancária, e...

Saori: - Agora vocês vão ter um castigo terrível!!

Todos: gota.

Saori: - Vão ter de limpar o Santuário todo, e ainda deixar cada pedrinha das escadarias brilhando!!!

Todos: O.O! glump. - engoliram em seco.

Saori: - Agora vão limpar! Deixem-me descansar que estou muito exausta da viagem. - ela pensa melhor e... - MÚ! VOCÊ NÃO VAI LIMPAR AS ESCADARIAS, VAI ME ABANAR DURANTE O RESTO DO DIA!

Mú: - Mas...

Saori: - AGORA!! Está vendo aquelas plumas? Pode começar a mexe-las... - daí Mú usando sua telecinése passa a mexer as plumas para abanar a deusa.... coitado...

Assim os outros coitados foram para o seu martírio... e ainda demorariam muito para terminar..

...........

Alguns dias depois, tudo corria bem no Templo de Hera, as garotas treinavam suas habilidades para dar uma boa lição nos dourados. Dóris treinava seus véus, ela luta com eles. Sofia treinava arco e flecha, apesar de ter uma mira perfeita queria aperfeiçoar ainda mais. Eileithya havia recuperado seus poderes e treinava seus ataques mentais em alguns animais usados como cobaias, mas seu objetivo real era acabar com o aquário. Daphne treinava com as romãs...

Daphne: - Não consigo acreditar na Hera. Acho que ela não nos mostrou a verdade.

Naiara: - Também achei isso, não querendo desacreditar dela, mas acho que estamos sendo enganadas de novo... será que realmente são cavaleiros?

Daphne: - Só há um jeito de saber. - disse ela pegando uma romã e abrindo-a.

Naiara: - Não! Daphne! Você não pode fazer isso, é muito perigoso!

Daphne: - Só se você não me ajudar!

Naiara: - Mas como?

Daphne: - Garantindo para que ninguém toque em mim, enquanto eu for lá investigar.

Naiara: - Eu garanto. Mas você não pode passar de dez minutos, hein?

Daphne: ¬ ¬ (olhos fechados) - Eu sei disso. - ela se sentou em posição de meditação, comeu metade da romã e permaneceu meditando. Naiara garantia para que nenhuma das outras tocasse em Daphne.

Mas o que aconteceu com Daphne? Seu espírito saiu do seu corpo e foi até o Santuário, para investigar... (muito surreal, não? )

Daphne (pensamento): "Bem, até agora nada demais." - ela avança pelas casas, mas quando chega na casa de leão, encontra Aioria sentado na escadaria de sua casa, como se tivesse protegendo algo.

Daphne: "Hum... por que será que ele está com essa armadura? Talvez não seja tão mentirosa a história de Hera..." - ela segue para a sexta casa.

Daphne: "Aqui é a casa do Shaka. Espero que ele não esteja aqui, não gostaria de vê-lo de novo." - ela entra na Casa de Virgem.

Shaka: .... - meditando.

Daphne: o.o - "Ele está aqui! E para variar está meditando... Será que realmente, disse aquelas coisas depois que eu sai... não... não parece que ele as tenha dito.. Ah! Preciso passar bem despercebida aqui, se não serei pega!" - ela seguiu em direção a saída da casa de Virgem, mas não conseguiu tirar seus olhos de Shaka que estava meditando... e... CRASH!!! Quebrou a cara numa pilastra... - "Ai... não acredito! Mesmo em espírito eu não deixo de ser desastrada... ai meu nariz..."

Shaka: ¬ ° ¬.... - Hum... acho que senti uma presença aqui. Isso é muito estranho. Vou segui-la....

Daphne: "Ah... aqui seria o Templo da Athena. Hum... acho que ela está ali. Não me parece muito com uma deusa, mas as reencarnações hoje em dia, estão cada vez mais precárias... como ela é feinha... não me espanta muito querer ter tantos homens em seu santuário.." - ela estava na Sala de Athena, no templo, e Saori estava roncando em sua cadeira...

Saori: - RRRROOONNNCCCC!!! RRROOONNCCCC!!!!

Daphne: - "Como ela ronca... bem, tenho que voltar, Hera não mentiu..."

Enquanto isso no Santuário de Hera, Naiara já estava preocupada com Daphne...

Naiara: - Daphne! Cadê você, hein? Que demora!!

Daphne: o.o - AAAAIIIII!!!!! QUE SUSTO, HEIN? SUA LOUCA!! - disse ela pondo a mão no coração...

Naiara: - O que foi?

Daphne: - Eu acordo e vejo você olhando para mim, isso é um choque!!

Naiara: - Ei! MAS EU SOU MUITO MAIS BELA QUE VOCÊ, E NÃO DOU SUSTO EM NINGUÉM!!!

Daphne: - NÃO É NÃO!

Naiara: - SOU SIM!!! - se virando de costas com os braços cruzados.

Daphne: - Que seja. Não quer saber o que eu vi lá?

Naiara: - o Mú?

Daphne: - Não.

Naiara: - Aquele loiro que ficou com você?

Daphne: - Também... mas agora tenho certeza que Hera não mentiu para nós!

Naiara: - Como assim?

Daphne: - A tal deusa Athena existe, e os rapazes são mesmo cavaleiros... apesar de eu não ter visto os cavalos.. mas tinham as armaduras!

Naiara: - Hum... você gostou de ver? - ela sorriu maliciosamente...

Daphne: - Não é isso que você está pensando! Sua safada... - disse ela meio corada... e jogou uma romã na cabeça de Naiara..

Naiara: - Ai! Você estragou meu cabelo!

Daphne: - Mereceu.. mas temos então que acabar com todos eles!!

Naiara: - Mas, eu não quero.

Daphne: - Nem eu, mas temos que seguir as ordens da Hera.

...........

Mais alguns dias depois... perto do 'dia do ataque', Athena previa o acontecimento e pensava em alguma estratégia de defesa...

Athena: - Já sei. Se tiver um inimigo, é só eu me entregar a ele, e tudo estará acabado!

Athena: - Só que a minha vida da minha reencarnação também... droga... - ela bateu a mão na cadeira.

Athena: - Existe apenas uma solução! E é.... - ela foi interrompida por um cavaleiro...

Shaka: - Athena! Senti uma presença estranha no Santuário, mais uma vez o mesmo cosmo. É muito poderoso...

Athena: - Eu sei..

Shaka: - Sabe?! E não vai fazer nada?

Athena: - Estou agora mesmo pensando em algo, e você me deu uma grande idéia... Chame todos os outros!!

Shaka: - Sim. - ele saiu da Sala do Grande Mestre e foi chamar os cavaleiros... alguns minutos depois...

Athena: - Escutem cavaleiros, tenho uma grande missão para vocês.

Todos: - Conta uma novidade...

Athena: - O quê?! Bem, há uma poderosa inimiga se aproximando do Santuário, e...

Miro: - Uma mulher?! Que bom!! Já chega de lutar com homens e...

Kamus: - Cala a boca, Miro.

Miro: - Mas..

Athena: - Como eu ia dizendo, ela é muito poderosa e tem o poder de enganar os mortais.

Mú: - Quem é ela?

Athena: - Quando ela aparecer saberão. Agora fiquem alertas! E para aumentar a segurança, vou ressuscitar mais um cavaleiro de ouro.

Shaka: - Mas nós não somos suficientes?

Athena: - Não. - ela pegou o seu cetro e dele surgiu uma luz imensa, que se transformou na silhueta de um homem. - Agora, você voltou a vida, e proteja o Santuário.

Cavaleiro: - Sim, Athena. - ele fez uma reverência a deusa.

Todos: - VOCÊ??! MAS PORQUE LOGO ELE?

Athena: - Depois vocês saberão. Agora voltem a seus postos..

Cavaleiro: - Agora vocês vão ter que me engolir cambada. Voltei... - disse ele com estranho sorriso no rosto...

Todos: gota - Glump!

...........

No Santuário de Hera, Eileithya continuava seu treinamento, mas não parecia ter muito sucesso...

Eileithya: - Não acredito que ele me enganou... só de pensar que ele e o Miro... aarrgghh... – ela sentiu uma tontura estranha e uma vontade de vomitar.

Eileithya: - Ai ai.. mas o que acontece comigo!? Não paro de ter esse tipo de mal-estar. Devo estar doente. – se recuperando.

Eileithya: - Tenho que continuar, depois de amanhã será o grande dia. Vou mostrar que não tenho piedade dos meus inimigos...

Dóris: - Eileithya, quero conversar com você.

Eileithya: - O que foi, Dóris? – ela tinha um novo mal-estar.

Dóris: - Pelo que vejo você não anda bem de saúde..

Eileithya: - Engano seu! Estou muito bem.

Dóris: - Percebe-se. Por isso venho lhe dizer que não vá ao Santuário de Athena conosco, fique aqui.

Eileithya: - O que?

Dóris: - Você escutou.

Eileithya: - Não vou ficar aqui. Quero por em prática a minha vingança!!

Dóris: - Acho que não vai adiantar muito.

Eileithya: - Dessa vez não vou lhe obedecer, Dóris. Desculpe-me.

...........

O plano de Sofia corria como ela esperava. Marin havia brigado com Aioria, e agora estava no Santuário de Hera. Envenenada por Sofia, ela planeja dar uma boa lição no ex-namorado meio galinha...

Marin: - Ei, você! Venha aqui!

Sofia: - Você aqui?! O que quer? – ela disfarçava um leve sorriso no canto da boca.

Marin: - Você é uma das sarcedotisas daqui? Quero conversar.

Sofia: - Sou... mas não entendo aonde quer chegar?

Marin: - Eu sei que pretendem atacar o Santuário, e quero ajuda-las.

Sofia: - O que? Como você sabe?! E por que quer trair sua deusa? – surpresa. Ela nunca imaginou que o efeito da sua pena envenenada fosse tão grande.

Marin: - Não importa como eu sei. Mas quero ajudar vocês. Não vou trair Athena, pois quero apenas lutar contra o Aioria.

Sofia: - Mas, por que você veio até aqui? Só para me dizer isso?

Marin: - Não. Peço a vocês que não lute com ele. Eu quero acabar com ele. E também sei que Hera, ajuda as mulheres que pedem nos pés de sua estátua.

Sofia: - Sim, mas não sei como posso ajuda-la.

Marin: - Apenas não deixe que suas amigas ataquem a casa de Leão, eu quero fazê-lo pessoalmente. – podia se ver nos olhos de Marin, o ódio provocado pelo veneno.

Sofia: - Entendo. Mas você sabe que ele é mais forte do que você. Talvez a matasse facilmente.

Marin: - Sei que corro o risco, mas quero tentar. Para nós, as amazonas de Athena, deixar que um homem veja nosso rosto é ter como conseqüência, matá-lo ou amá-lo. Agora quero matá-lo.

Sofia: - Muito curiosa, esta regra. Mas você não pode lutar com ele, com essas técnicas e esse cosmo pequeno.

Marin: - Por isso peço a Hera que me dê forças para derrotá-lo.

Sofia: - Para isso, você terá que fazer alguns juramentos.

Marin: - Eu os faço. Quais são?

Sofia: - Vou lhe explicar... – "Ela nem se quer se lembra de mim... muito bom..." – as duas entraram no Templo de Hera. Assim Marin começa o seu juramento... depois de terminado...

Marin: - Não sinto muita diferença, mas agradeço a Hera.

Sofia: - Não se arrependerá...

Continua...

...........

No próximo capítulo os nossos dourados terão muitos problemas com essas mulheres... será conseguirão se safar dessa? E quem será o cavaleiro ressuscitado por Athena? E Marin, por que de uma hora para outra resolveu matar Aioria? Será que realmente o amor e ódio caminha juntos? Hum... até o próximo capítulo...

Oi, gente! Muito obrigado pelos reviews, e espero muitos mais!! É muito bom saber como os capítulos são recebidos pelo público... bem, muito obrigado mesmo!!

Moulin de Câncer

moulincancerbol.com.br

...........


End file.
